


Tantric Flames

by MillennialStarGazer



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillennialStarGazer/pseuds/MillennialStarGazer
Summary: One look, one smouldering hooded gaze, one word, one fiery kiss, one magnetizing touch was all he needed for her to completely unravel at his mercy alone, succumbing to the sinful temptation of her inhibitions, his love, his feral passion, his raw, insatiable desires, his "Tantric Flames". Originally a Submission (slight Au) for naluweek/fluff week/lovefest 2017 (on previous accounts) in which Natsu gives his mate a tantric massage-after much persuasion- she won't soon forget when it turns into so much more.  June 28th 2019: Chapter 7 being submitted as one of my entries for nalu week 2019.





	1. Gravity of Tantric Love Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for Nalu Week/Fluff Week/Lovefest 2017 (on previous accounts)
> 
> Prompts: Body Language (Implied) Tatoo (Implied), Interwined and Wild
> 
> Fluff Week Prompts: Soulmates, Letters, Fairytail/Mythology/(Implied), Fashion and Affection.
> 
> Nalu Lovefest 2017 Prompts: Lust, Stockings/Lingerie, Sweets (Implied) Dreams(Implied) Games and Roleplay (Kind of Implied in Form of Teasing)
> 
> Upcoming Nalu Love Fest 2018 prompts: Kiss/Makeup (kind of) Playful, Desperate, Unbearable, Estatic ,(Implied) and Teasing
> 
> Pairing: Nalu (Natsu x Lucy)
> 
> Rating: M for language, steamy and mature adult sexual content (all consensual) in these and future chapters. Reader Direction is advised.(You have been warned!)
> 
> Italic: Notes and Flashback:
> 
> Bolded Italics: Pamphlet text in Flashback
> 
> Bold: First Person Thoughts in Flashback
> 
> Bolded Italics (Within Bracket) author's side notes also known as (A/N:) within brackets)
> 
> "In the eye of storm you'll see a lonely dove.
> 
> The experience of survival is the key to the gravity of love."
> 
> Enigma: Gravity Of Love)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See URL for more chapters for now

**Tantric Flames**

* * *

**Originally for Nalu Week/Fluff Week/Lovefest 2017 (on previous accounts)**

**Genres: Romance, Humor, New Adult Fanfiction**

**Prompts: Body Language (Implied) Tatoo (Implied), Interwined and Wild**

**Fluff Week Prompts: Soulmates, Letters, Fairytail/Mythology/(Implied), Fashion and Affection.**

**Nalu Lovefest 2017 Prompts: Lust, Stockings/Lingerie, Sweets (Implied) Dreams(Implied) Games and Roleplay** ( **Kind of Implied in Form of Teasing)**

**Upcoming Nalu Love Fest 2018 prompts: Kiss/Makeup (kind of) Playful, Desperate, Unbearable, Estatic ,(Implied) and Teasing**

**Pairing: Nalu (Natsu x Lucy)**

**Rating: M for language, steamy and mature adult sexual content (all consensual) in these and future chapters. Reader Direction is advised.(You have been warned!)**

**Summary** _One look, one smouldering hooded gaze, one word, one fiery kiss, one magnetizing touch was all he needed for her to completely unravel at his mercy alone, succumbing to the sinful temptation of her inhibitions, his love, his feral passion, his raw, insatiable desires, his "Tantric Flames". Originally a Submission (slight Au) for naluweek/fluff week/lovefest 2017 (on previous accounts) in which Natsu gives his mate a tantric massage-after much persuasion- she won't soon forget when it turns into so much more._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Gravity of Tantric Love Part 1**

* * *

**_A/N:Hey guys, it's me back again (aka the former comsicdragonqwizard/dragon-shield-maiden/star-crossed dragon with a reupload of one my fics Tantric Flames._ _This fic should be considered slightly AU since it takes place a short time after the events of the final manga arc where Natsu is still a Etherious dragon-slayer demon hybrid (after Lucy is still able to save him, but without the merging seeds putting his life at risk). Anyways, I don't want to keep you all much longer, so without further ado, here is the story. ! (Oh and don't forget to hit me up on fanfiction/Tumblr (millennial-star-gazer on tumblr) Enjoy!_**

_**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Fairy Tail which instead belongs to the one and only Hiro Mashima, nor the brochure text featured in this fic.** _

* * *

**Legend:**

_Italic: Notes and Flashback:_

_**Bolded Italics: Pamphlet text in Flashback** _

**Bold: First Person Thoughts in Flashback**

**Bolded Italics (Within Bracket)** _**author's side notes also known as (A/N:) within brackets)** _

* * *

 

_"In the eye of storm you'll see a lonely dove._

_The experience of survival is the key to the gravity of love."_

**_Enigma: Gravity Of Love)_ **

* * *

_To my beautiful mate:_

_Luce,_

_Come to the guild's library for your Happy Endings" massage when you get here . I'll be waiting._

_Natsu_

_P.s. If you get any of those stupid jerkfaces tryin' to make a move on you got the sexy get up I have no doubt you're wearin', remind me which me to keep an eye out on the streets for so I know who I owe a good thrashin' if they even think of tryin'' again._

* * *

The words scrawled across the paper though barely legible, seemed to leap right off the page of Natsu's hand written note, electric surge of thrill-infused energy pumping through her veins; in time with Her heart beating a mile a minute from anticipation over the implications of his promise. Clad in nothing more than a lacey-silk-cotton bra and panties set underneath her turquoise-blue kimono fabric of her robe ,the summoner strode her way past the prying eyes of guild members' stares without a single glance when she entered, thinking only of the morning's past events.

* * *

 **F** **lashback**

* * *

_The morning at the guildhall had started off pleasantly enough when Lucy made arrangements to meet with Levy for a "girl's pancake style breakfast", delighted by the prospect of dilvulgjng news of a nifty little deal Lucy just happened to come across on her way over (that in actuality, proved to be quite a feat itself considering how she first had to pry herself free from the tempting , warm arm's embrace of a somonolent, overtly-thoughly sweetly affectionate dragonslayer seemingly reluctant to loosen his hold on his most beloved princess even in the midst of his state of half-dreams showering her with lazy kisses along the creamy canvas of skin which was beyond nearly impossible to resist.) The details of the "nifty little deal" in question were pertaining to a phamplet Lucy collected from a zen-like sales rep handing out brochures as a promotion tactic to attract would-be clients to the opening of the new "Eastern Promises Luxury Beauty, Health, Wellness and Rejuvenation Spa" towards the east end outskirts of Magnolia._

_Selling the young woman on the idea of "trying out discounted luxury spa services for first time vistors-the sales rep words, not hers,-though quite effective in their appealing to the privileged "little rich girl-heiress in her -the celestial wizard gladly accepted the brochure before rushing over to the guild to meet up with levy_.

_Now Lucy was seated at the bar sipping her fresh mug of coffee about to show the script Mage the leaflet, when she was greeted by the soft pressure of lips brushing against her cheek at the same time of sinewy arms encircling her waist to pull her back against a solid chest she couldn't help but lean into ._

_"Mornin' Luce," Natsu rumbled, husky vibrations of her lover's voice against skin sending tremendous- not to mention beyond pleasant - shockwaves rippling through her nerves. "So this is where you ran off to after you left huh?_

_"Good morning to you too, sunshine," Lucy acknowledged, light-hearted affection highlighting the lilt of her words. "And obviously, I needed to get up to get ready because I told you yesterday I was meeting Levy for breakfast. Remember?"_

" _Yeah, course I do weirdo. But you could've stayed in bed a little bit longer with me. Honestly wish ya did, 'cuz I missed those extra few minutes of being able to hold you close in my arms." came his quip of faux-woe , though an endearing amount of sentiment filling his every word otherwise were pulling the corners of Lucy's lips into a wan smile. "Why'd ya have to go and leave me so soon in the morning, anyway Lucy? I would'be gladly given you all the sweet, tender lovin' ya' needed."_

" _And I have no doubt you would-which I really appreciate- but you know why I couldn't. I would have been late otherwise and besides l didn't want to fully wake you up, since you looked so zen laying there in the sheets. Though it was pretty - Ooh Natsu!" His lips were peppering kisses along the curve of Lucy's cheek, drawing out a breathy giggle-infused squeal in tune with Natsu's contented hum rumbling in his throat._

" _Getting your daily fix of showering affection on your girl, aren't you, Natsu?" Levy teased with a light-hearted jab, lifting a brow in response to his , throaty chuckle reverbating through Lucy's bones turning to mush._

_"Hmm, what can I say? I can't get 'nuff of her when she's just so damn irresistible, can I Luce?"_

" _I'll say, I'm just that fabulously enchanting apparently," was Lucy's wry quip, words dripping with light-hearted sarcasm in response to her boyfriend's schmaltzy declaration, which in all honestly actually tugged at her heartstrings just a little. "It'd certainly explain why I struggled to pry myself loose from the ironclad grip of a sleepy, overly insistent pyromaniac of a soul mate who refused to let go._ "

" _Yeah, well, kinda hard to let go when you're a lovesick dragonslayer like me who just wants to cozy up to his mate that he's absolutely crazy about and kiss all over when he wakes up ," drawled the fire breather, his words laced with a lazy purr, all the while burying his nose in the crook of her neck to nuzzle-which did nothing to help Lucy's concentration-before resting his chin over her shoulder. "And 'sides, I didn't exactly hear ya complainin' earlier when I was warmin' you up with to my kisses, but we can discuss it later. Anyway, what're you an' Levy up to now?"_

" _Lucy and I are just chilling. You know, sitting, drinking some coffee. Catching up. Pretty much just enjoying each other's company really." Levy replied in personable nonchalance, lifting the spa brochure off the counter as she spoke. "Though Lucy was just about to share the details of this spa pamphlet with me actually. It's this new spa opening on the eastern border of magnolia, maybe you've heard of it?"_

_"You mean that new 'Eastern Promises' place that just popped up? Yeah, I heard of it, been the talk of the town for nearly a week to the point where some of them local townies won't shut up 'bout it. Though it's cool I guess. Why? The two of you planning on checkin' it out or somethin'?"_

" _Maybe... We're possibly interested in a specific kind of service they may have on offer. Take a look." The dainty hands of the script mage flipped open the leaflet, revealing elegantly written text flowing across the page._

_**"Why are morning massages so good for You? After a restful nights sleep your body and your muscles are warm, soft, and very pliable, before the stresses of the day set in. This is the perfect time for a Siam Thai or Oil Massage. Your aches and pains can be soothed away. With this in mind we make you this Special Morning Massage Offer: for a relaxing and rejuvenating Siam Thai or Siam Oil massage..."** _

* * *

_The morning massage service promotion in their advertisement seemed to leap off the page at the stellar mage with the promise of the ultimate rejuvenation. Images of what could be, flashed before her eyes: herself spread out across a massage table where the tensions in her muscles from long over-worked hours, after a gruelling mission were melting away beneath kneading hands of capable masseuse._

_"They're offering this amazing package deal of discounted services in the first few visits for newcomers! I was actually thinking of heading over there myself later to book a morning massage," Lucy chattered away, her entire face seeming to light up; only to elicit a small noise of disapproval from Natsu._

_"Hmmm- I don't know if I think that's such a hot idea Lucy."_

" _What? Why?" Genuinely puzzled by his reaction, the blonde bombshell's brow furrowed; creasing the dent between her eyes, slanting over to glance at her lover's lips pressing together._ " _Natsu? Why don't you think it's such a 'hot idea,' exactly?"_

_"I ...all right, it's just ...and hear me out here." Natsu sighed after a pregnant pause, lips pursing, jealous and territorial vibes seeping into the breath of his voice. "The idea of some bastard, any other guy, touching you, my mate, the one whose heart I rightfully claimed for myself… It doesn't exactly sit well with me."_

" _Why though?" Lucy pressed again, uncomphrending confusion over his explanation still evident. She would've understood his reaction if this was one of those tantric massages-with anyone other than him- the kind she so often read about in the audit pages of those Love and Fashion Lifestyle magazines._

**But there's nothing even remotely sensual or sexual about the type they're offering at the spa, like the tantric karma sutra kind - which I'd never be interested in with anyone other then Natsu since he's my soul mate whom I'd never cheat on. So why all the possessive-someone-trying-to- make-a-move-on-what's mine dragonslayer vibes I'm getting from him?**

" _There's nothing sexual or intimate about what they're offering in the package from the spa, so what's the problem wiith me going?"_

_Natsu simply gave a shake of his head in response, lips set in firm line. "Doesn't matter, still too intimate for my tastes."_

" _How so? Elaborate please." Levy chimed in as follow up, hazel eyes alight with curiosity._

" _Well okay. You likely know by now there's a process in which there are some things that are a definitely huge no-go zone in what some random person can and cannot do with the chosen person claimed by a dragonslayer. Right?"_

_"Yeah, I should. I'm Gajeel's, aren't I?"_

_"I figured you would. Anyway, a massage from another person of any sort - even the non-sexual kind, would be too intimate for a non-partner to do. In the eyes of a dragonslayer, who, like dragons, are very territorial, possessive, greedy creatures, we are fiercely protective of those we love. Especially our mates. So a dragonslayer's mate getting a massage from some other person they weren't bonded to would be pretty much be out of the question._

_"We aren't exactly thrilled bout the idea of a person we know touching our mates, it's way worse if it's some strange douche bag's hands all over our women. Lucy's no exception. 'Cuz like I said before, she became mine and mine alone when I claimed her as my mate. She belongs to me as much as I do her._

_"And, not to mention, me having these instincts are heightened 'cause I'm a dragonslayer demon hybrid. Demons also share the same instincts when it comes to their own mates! I refuse to share her for intimate stuff like that with anyone else who ain't me."_

_"Huh-" Levy mused pensively, teeth kneading her lip. "Interesting... I'm guessing that would no doubt obviously include massages. Though even when it's a paid for, completely non-sexual service, done by a professional in that type of business like a masseuse or masseur?"_

" _Yep even then, stranger or otherwise."_

_Lucy could only watch her fellow guildmates verbal exchange of in passive silence, heart sinking when any hope-infused fantasies to unwind in it's most ideal form, after a hectic job requests beneath the capable hands of a masseuse, were beginning to fade."_

_And seeing how that would be a major line that no sane person would not wanna cross if that were to happen , any one of them stupid enough to do it by lookin to give my girl a rubdown are just beggin' to have their asses kicked._

" _Even more interesting..."_

_"Yeah, you should take it up with metal-face over there before you consider booking a massage for yourself. 'Cuz he'd prolly tell ya the same thing."_

" _I think I will..."_

_"Wait , so Natsu what you're basically telling us it that it'd be in everyone best interests for any of any mate Of a dragonslayer not to book a massage because their lovers wouldn't approve of anyone else -maSseuse or otherwise like you said - giving them one?" the celestial Mage's voice broke in moment later when she clued in, unable to stop disappointment from bleeding into her words."so are you're saying I shouldn't go then?"_

" _I honestly prefer you didn't Luce." Natsu went on to point out before clarifying, though he didn't sound angry, "Didn't book the massage, I mean."_

_"So then this means no more plans of morning bliss at the hands of a highly trained professional in the art of massage ?"_

_"No sweetheart, I'm sorry," Natsu verified with a seemingly infinite-amount of"-tender-hearted-patience-reserved-solely-for-you -being-the-love-of-my-life-and-all, pressing lips lightly against her temple in a chaste kiss ( though it did in spite of her disappointment, warm heart at little his soft-hearted treatment.), "not unless you wanna see me clobber a guy for touching what isn't his. You definitely can still feel free to go the spa for somethin else though, yeah?"_

" _Oh... I uh...okay...Dammit." Lucy was fumbling in her efforts to work towards a solution; to which Dismay over finding none were pulling the corner of her lips into a frown, eliciting another chuckle from Natsu._

"A _w, c'mon weirdo! Don't be like that. I'll be happy to give you one if you want and besides,"_ \- _His lips were at Lucy's ear now,whispering sinfully sweet nothings Which when in tandem with his hot breath fanning across the shell were shooting tingly shives of delight down her spine ." I thought you liked my massages."_

_"I-i do" Lucy muttered somewhat distractedly, breath hitching in response to her bewitching-wicked -dragon-sexgod-of-a-lover's teeth grazing shell to say nothing of the raptourous waves of sheer ectascy already in the process of washing over her._

_Levy meanwhile, decided at that very moment to slip away -though not without a infuriatingly cheeky "you-are-so-hopelessly-smitten to that boy's charms"- kind of giggle escaping her throat; to which the blonde made an idle note for later to find a way to wipe the smirk on that damned girl's face for her traitous, teasing- based mutiny." I still do believe me -love them In fact- but it's not fair for you to go to al_ l _that_ _trouble_."

" _Hmmm...but that's were you're wrong Lucy, I just love making my beautiful mate feel good , so it's no trouble at all really." Natsu countered or rather crooned in that silken purr of his, which really wasn't exactly doing wonders for her spiking heart-rate already interrupted in the process of skipping several beats. (especially when he opted to drive home his point by dragging golden-platinum-blonde locks through his fingertips_ ).

" _They, uh...They have these amazing discount prices for new customers."_

" _Really, is that all?" The hot jet of air he blew in her ear was distracting enough to render coherent speech nearly impossible; plus the knuckles in her grip on the surface of the bar were starting to turn white(as if the goosebumps rippling across her skin wasn't enough)._

" _Did I-I mention the mani-pedi they're throwing in free of a charge with the massage? It's a limited time offer."_

_Hmmm no , but I don't see how that's relevant."Natsu challenged timbre coming out way too smoothly for Lucy's own good , depositing a branding wet kiss on the patch of skin below her ear in succession with well timed nibbles in between sucks(;to which one sexually flustered Mage swore she could practically hear the rate of her heart shoot through the rooft .)" I mean I can easily give you my own unique special brand of "happy endings" massage treatment therapists can dream of and for free no less, don't ya think?"_

_You got me there." Lucy soon realized right there and then that he had her -right where he wanted her, in which her resolve was finally starting to waver after caving into his desires, utterly incapable of resisting when she found herself on the verge of being reeled in by the lure of the pull behind the tempting implications of his words after all counterarguments she could possibly think of failed , ;albeit not without the cadence of her voice between syll_ ables _sounding_ a _little too breathy for her own ears_.

**Your typical, day-day , run of the mill animal magnetism most other women seem to be into be dammed, Natsu's got his own special kind that that only someone who's got the ihots for a by dragonslayer, demon or hybrid combination of the two could possibly even think of begging to understand.**

" _Mhmm, anything else?" Natsu fired back at her in between nips and sucks in which the pure bliss from his minstrations were starting to manifest itself in the form of molten desire pooling then soaking through the cotton fabric of her already- dampened panties. though if her boyfriend knew-oh was she kidding, he properly did like usual wit_ h _that_ _hyper -sensitive sense of smell of his- he likely opted not to say, lest he risk drawing unwanted attention_."

"No..." _Lucy pressed her thighs together, doing everything in her power not to squirm._

" _Didn't think so..."_

_Another wet kiss atop her new mark scattering all train of thought to which she could could practically hear the diabolical smirk behind the rise and fall of his voice._

_Cat got your tounge, huh Lucy? Anyways look, tell ya what-" Natsu began to offer, lilt of words laced with a husky purr after Lucy failed to respond (what with the way his fingers were stroking along the curve of her collarbone and all)._

_-"give me some time to get it all together and I'll be happy to give you a massage. I'll even throw in those scented candles and music you like so much so it'll be like you're at the spa-make it all romantic and shit- the best one ya ever got from me or anyone for sure. How does that sound?_

" _Really nice actually, okay sure let's do it," Lucy breathed, swayed into accepting his deal from being unable to resist the temptation of of the fire-breather's words, the sheer irresistible power of his magnetism alone, the raging inferno of her innermost desires._

**God... I'm like putty in his strong, capable, hands ...**

* * *

**A/N: On to Chapter 2!**


	2. Gravity of Tantric Love: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They entice the senses, ignite the passions and open the heart in ancient and mysterious ways."
> 
> (Positive Life: Tantric Rituals)

**Tantric Flames**

* * *

**Originally** **for Nalu Week/Fluff Week/lovefest 2017 (on previous accounts)**

**Genres: Romance, Humor, New Adult Fanfiction**

**Prompts: Body Language (Implied) Tatoo (Implied), Interwined and Wild**

**Fluff Week Prompts: Soulmates, Letters, Fairytail/Mythology/(Implied), Fashion and Affection.**

**Nalu Lovefest 2017 Prompts: Lust, Stockings/Lingerie, Sweets (Implied) Dreams(Implied) Games and Roleplay** ( **Kind of Implied in Form of Teasing)**

**Upcoming Nalu Love Fest 2018 prompts: Kiss/Makeup (kind of) Playful, Desperate, Unbearable, Estatic ,(Implied) and Teasing**

**Pairing: Nalu (Natsu x Lucy)**

**Rating: M for language, steamy and mature adult sexual content (all consensual) in these and future chapters. Reader Direction is advised.(You have been warned!)**

**Summary** _:_ _One look, one smouldering hooded gaze, one word, one fiery kiss, one magnetizing touch was all he needed for her to completely unravel at his mercy alone, succumbing to the sinful temptation of her inhibitions, his love, his feral passion, his raw, insatiable desires, his "Tantric Flames". Originally a Submission (slight AU) for naluweek/fluff week / lovefest 2017 (on previous accounts) in which Natsu gives his mate a tantric massage-after much persuasion- she won't soon forget when it turns into so much more._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Gravity of Tantric Love: Part 2**

* * *

_**A/N: Here's chapter 2!** _

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail which belongs to the one and only Hiro-sensei instead!** _

* * *

_"They entice the senses, ignite the passions and open the heart in ancient and mysterious ways."_

( **Positive Life: Tantric Rituals)**

* * *

**And from the way he's pulling me in I know he would no doubt take pleasure in watching me completely unravel by his hand if I tried to push back staring at me through those half-lidded those bedroom eyes of his with that delicious little smirk that makes me feel weak in the knees, fingers hooking into the waist band of my shorts to tug panties aside when no one's looking to-**

**Ayah stop it Lucy! No use setting your mind loose in the gutter by allowing dirty thoughts of your mate to run rampant-devilishly handsome and seductive and incredibly loving as he maybe- when you're in public when there's other people around!**

_"Luce, you okay?"_

_Natsu's gentle' call of Lucy's name snapped her out of her racy little fantasies, giving her time to swallow before replying somewhat shakily. "Yeah I'm fine, thanks for asking. Another massage with you really does sound amazing Natsu. I look forward to it."_

_Great, so it's settled then!" His Gravelly timbre practically bursting at the seams with giddy elation, Natsu moved away leaving her room to slide off the stool, detaching himself from her in the process nearly drawing a little crestfallen sigh out of the stellar Mage at the tragic loss of contact; though she couldn't help but crack a small smile over his enthusiasm."I'll leave to go get everything we need set in a spot somewhere just for the two of us while you go kill some time by hanging out with our friends and then you come back, say_... _this afternoon later toda_ y ? _That work good for_ you?"

Uh _yeah, works just fine and thanks , though Natsu, are you honestly sure all this is fair to you?"Lucy wondered , (teeth tentatively kneading the bottom seam of her lip in a moment of her own tentative self-doubt._

" _I mean not that I don't greatly appreciate everything you're offering to do for me here, but it's just you can do all these amazing things with your magic to compliment your other inherent abilities that I can't when I want to repay the favour in massages. It's not I like have access to the same type as you do afterall , meaning I can't really provide you with the same kind of experience you give me when it's my turn, which sucks because you're sexy, sweet, caring kind and protective , and I love you and I want to make you feel good too and, and, and-"_

 _Natsu 's warm, smooth lips were unexpectedly silencing her without warning then, hands steadily moving to cradle her face ;which if she did sat so herself, was quite effectively at interrupting her babbles in a series of delicate but_ terfly _kisses turning her bone_ s to _mush._

 _"Stop... Doubting... Yourself..." Natsu breathed in a slightly brusque undertone against Lucy's lips between kisses. "You're. Plenty. Amazing... in...your...own right." There was enough ardent-yet-tender force behind his voice to move mountains, chasing all her insecurities effects were boosted by each pass of the lips 'making the astral Mage weak in the knees in synch with fluttery beats of pulse. When her mighty dragonslayer pulled away, intelocking his fingers with hers in the process, she was left basking in the glorious afterglow of post-kiss bliss; corners of her mouth were starting to twitch into a dopey smile to match the pink hue_ _spreading across her cheeks._

" _Okay, I know this is beyond cliché to say, but, that was an awfully nice way of shutting me up. Got my heart doing palpitations and everything."_

_"Yeah well, it worked, didn't it? Cuz as much of an adorable weirdo you are, every time ya' ramble, I really hate it when you begin to doubt yourself like that." Natsu explained, letting a light chiding tone deep into his voice, "I figured kissing you would be a fitting method of distraction from all that." Though she didn't miss the glimmer of mirth shimmering beneath emerald depths. "Totally worth it too, since I got to see - that endearing blush, not to mention goregous smile of yours. You're really adorable when you're flustered, ya know that?."_

_Lucy bit her lip when nodding, a little too choked up to for words just then._

_"Seriously though, Lucy, do you honestly think that just because you don't have the same kind of magic that it would bother me, or that you can't give me massages thsr just as amazing, just because they aren't the same?" Natsu let his fingers coast along the curve of Lucy's knuckles, stroking soothing patterns across her skin,where adoration was beggining to swell in her chest in response to Natsu's tender ministrations._

**I love this man, I truly do...**

" _It's like I said, you're 'plenty amazing in your own right.' And that includes you being the best mate I could ever hope to be eternally bonded to - in this life and the next one. Natsu went on to continue, words pulling corners of lips into wan smile."I've loved each and every massage you've given me. And might I add, I'm doing all this for you not only because I want to, but also 'cuz I enjoy being the one to initiate - just as much as you do giving and receiving._

_"I love you and want to make you feel special and amazing. Because, Lucy, you most definitely are. Anyways look, no use sweatin' all over this anymore, all right? Don't ya worry 'bout a thing Luce, I'll take care of everything! Just relax, enjoy your time here._

_"Maybe chill out the rest of the mornin' with our friends, have a nice cup of your favourite tea and when you're finished, go home. Then maybe consider changing into something nice and comfortable before you come back. I want my girl all nice and comfy so she can be all set to go, all right?"_

_Lucy nodded, a more subdued smile gracing her lips. "All right, sure thing. I'll be looking forward to it, thanks Natsu."_

_"That's the spirit, glad you're finally on board!" Natsu winked, swiping his tounge across the seam of his lip. "I'm not kidding about you needing to wear something comfy - okay?"_

_"Yep, will do."_

" _Good...'course if you were to show up in let's say, nothing more than a bra and panties under your sexy kimono robe, then I won't object." An arm snaked his way around around Lucy's waist, pulling her into his side, to whisper oh-so-seductively into her ear; bringing another shiver of delight .What Natsu murmured next however nearly left the poor sexually flustered girl choking on her poorly -formed words in shock ; his words practically dripping with the sinful promise of hot-blooded debauchery; though it did however, shoot a delicious jolt of electricity down south sparking along the apex of her thighs. (If not also sending her heartrate skyrocyketing through the roof.)_

_"And I promise with the best 'happy ending' massage of your life I'm bout to give, I'll get ya even more hot and wet then you were before and are now." Digits tapped the bridge of his nose, as if to hammer his point home._

_"That's right Luce, I could smell it then while you were sitting And I still can now. That sweet , intoxicatin' , tangy, scent of your arousal? air's practically thick of it from the pheromones, it's like a goddamn friggin asphrodiasc swampin' with its amazing natural fragrance; gets me all turned on or should I say all fired up, but you already knew that didn't ya, you naughty girl? Hell, I bet you're getting even more wetter by the second with all this dirty talk of mine, aren't ya? don't even need to guess when I got a hypersensitive sense of smell , far better than what any regular old human could ever hope for. You really should be counting your lucky stars we're not in private right now you know, otherwise my fingers would be slipping in your panties to tease ya'mercilessly with pleasure... till you're positively dripping, beggin for me to ravish and fuck you senseless, with everything I got ; though we can get to that later. But first-"_

_Lucy's heart was jumping almost half-way out of her chest , when she felt his white-hot, velvet tounge sweeping along the now impuified patch of skin to the shell of her ear. Not to mention, she just barely managed to bite back a keening noise somewhere between a gasp and heady moan threatening to work its way up her throat._

**Dear God... what is he doing to me?! But holy shit, does it feel good...**

_Her whole body seemed to come alive now , every muscle, every nerve, every cell, like a live wire with another rough stroke of his tongue; and the familiar heat already starting to form in between her thighs from his previous exchange of words, was now a full-fledged, throbbing, carnal ache craving for release in the maiden fumbling to figure out if she was dying to plead with Natsu to take her right then and there... or wipe that much-too- angelic to-be real crooked grin off his stupid face, even when he let go._

**I swear** **to God he's gonna be the death of me and man do I really wanna do something about that .. Oh my God- is he swiping his tounge across his canines just to rattle my cage in hopes of tempting me? But damn, is it ever working! He really is relentless afterall, the shameless, horny ass** -

_"Huh- what's that, nothin' to say then Luce? I'm disappointed, I really thought you were gonna say somethin'. And, just when I was countin on ya to sing my praises bout' how sexy I am. Though am I really just that charmin' you can't speak?What's the matter beautiful, cat got your tongue again, or is it a dragon this time? Oooh maybe it's me in all the things I'd love to do and with you later with yours or mine..."_

_The indecorous promise of sinful decadence, of wicked tyemptation without compare, was very much there within the cadence of his words, nearly a growl rumbling in his chest, only serving to get Lucy all the more hot and bothered; hereby rendering her utterly incapable of speech, all while trying her very damnedest not to picture how his tounge would feel all over her creamy skin- or anywhere else for that matter… Like say, that sensitive bundle of nerves between the velvet lips of her core for instance._

**Enough with the naughty fantasies!**

_Her brazen, yet drop-dead-sexy ass of a boyfriend meanwhile only seemed to find amusement in her current state, doing absolutely nothing to suppress his laughter._

" _Still too hot and bothered to even say anything , huh sweetheart? That's all fine and dandy by me for now, Luce… But I do hope you find it in you to talk again later, can't go the full day without hearing that beautiful voice of yours, now can we? I gotta say though, how much it pleases me and what does to my ego that I'm the one- the_ ** _only_** _one-who can make you feel this way._

_"And is that a blush on your cheeks I see? Why Lucy, I do think you're burning up! That's okay though, I still love ya like crazy, you adorable weirdo of a girl." Natsu was clearly very much on a roll here admist his snickering, with his self-congratulatory shenanigans; not to mention his genuine affection for his "his fiesty little spitfire"-as he sometimes called her-behind all this sweet talk._

_"Anyway, I really should get going if I wanna get everything ready in time. Maybe I'll even ask Mira, Erza, Lisanna, the rest of the girls, plus fellow dragon slayers and some of the others for help in making this extra special for you. Just one more thing before I do," He announced pensively before trailing off; one arm snaking its way around Lucy's waist, the other nape of her neck to capture her petal-soft lips automatically moulding to his in a searing, yet brief kiss for the ages to make her head spin; all the while leaving said female still too stunned from the aftershock to respond, let alone save herself from melting into a puddle-mass of hormones._

**My God... how in the hell does always manage to keep doing this to me?**

_He was much to his moonstruck girlfriend's disappointment pulling away a moment later, though not before touching his forehead to hers._

_"Still at a loss for words then , I see? That's fine, plenty of time for me to hear that gorgeous voice of yours later, I guess " Natsu breathed, the soft , honeyed warmth of his words along with lips ghosting against skin in between "see you later" seeping in through her bones turning to mush. He then turned to pad off in the direction of the exit, (meanwhile leaving the poor, bewitched, lovesick mage trying to figure out what the hell just happened.)_

_It was after Natsu left when the fog of Lucy's cloud-nine -induced high cleared enough , for her to realize what he had been seeking in his objective to achieve. He had seduced her-plain-and-simple into accepting what he knew they both wanted aware all too well she was susceptible to the raw magnetism of his charms._

**And all while getting a kick out watching me unravel when he'd knew I cave. Especially after getting me all hot and bothered no less, the cheeky bastard. Still it really is a sweet-not to let alone- incredibly romantic gesture of him to go out of his way in arranging all this to happen . Shows how much he truly loves me as I do him , crazy pyro that he is.**

**Besides, it'll be nice to spend some quality time together, just the two of us - before joining the others later for movie night, which should, all in all, make for a pretty fun time tonight.**

**Anyway, I should probably go home to get ready for my date with Natsu soon.**

_Unable to help herself from becoming hyped up in wild anticipation over tonight's events, Lucy opted for heading back home to her apartment- for her romantic date with Natsu- beauty-primping-regimen. Though not before giving a certain scheming, traitorous bookworm friend of hers a piece of her mind for throwing her to the goddamned wolves - or should she say, the unruly and lusty dragon._

**Oh yeah, is home girl gonna get it for sure...**

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

_**A/N: That was Chapter 2 folks! Hope you all enjoyed-constructive feedback is welcome! Don't forget to like, comment, or review while keeping an eye out on both my profiles for future updates of this and upcoming reposts of some for my fics. (Correrspoding links above and sidebar in on tumblr) See you in chapter 3 !** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was Chapter 2 folks! Hope you all enjoyed-constructive feedback is welcome! Don't forget to like, comment, or review while keeping an eye out on both my profiles for future updates of this and upcoming reposts of some for my fics. (Correrspoding links above and sidebar in on tumblr) See you in chapter 3 !


	3. Gravity of Tantric Love: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They entice the senses, ignite the passions and open the heart in ancient and mysterious ways."
> 
> (Positive Life: Tantric Rituals)

**Tantric Flames**

* * *

**Originally for Nalu Week/Fluff Week/Lovefest 2017 (on previous accounts)**

**Genres: Romance, Humor, New Adult Fanfiction**

**Nalu Lovefest 2017 Prompts: Lust, Stockings/Lingerie, Sweets (Implied) Dreams(Implied) Games and Roleplay (Kind of Implied in Form of Teasing )**

**Upcoming** **Nalu** **Love** **Fest** **2018** **prompts** : **Kiss** / **Makeup (kind of) Playful, Desperate, Unbearable, Estatic ,(Implied) and Teasing**

**Pairing:Nalu (Natsu X Lucy)**

_**Rating: M for language, steamy and mature adult sexual content (all consensual) in these and future chapters. Reader Direction is advised.(You have been warned!)** _

**Summary:** _One look, one smouldering hooded gaze, one word, one fiery kiss, one magnetizing touch was all he needed for her to completely unravel at his mercy alone, succumbing to the sinful temptation of her inhibitions, his love, his feral passion, his raw, insatiable desires, his "Tantric Flames". Originally an Submission (slight Au) for Nalulovefest 2017 (on previous accounts) in which Natsu gives his mate a tantric massage-after much persuasion- she won't soon forget when it turns into so much more. Also previous featured in Nalu Week , and Fluff Week with first two chapters._

* * *

**Chapter 3:Play With Fire**

* * *

**_A/N: Hey guys, celestialgeekmage here with another installment of Tantric Flames (originally for Nalu Lovefest 2017) to be enjoyed! I've been working away at this latest chapter for just over a month and I must say I'm fairly pleased with how it all turned out so for which I hope you all will be too!_ **

**_Special thanks to soprana-snap/soprana and WildRhov whose suggestions along with their guidance and feedback were a great help for an upcoming scene in the next chapter! (_ ** _**I also owe my gratitude to not-just-any-fangirl and rivendell101 whose various fantastic Nalu fics also served as a phenomenal resource guide in helping me write this chapter (Chy and Rhov, it's Sarah aka the former cosmic dragonwizard by the way)!** _

* * *

**_Now without further ado, here's Chapter 3!_ **

* * *

_**Disclaimer: You know I unfortunately don't own Fairytail which belongs to the most Hiro-sensei instead!** _

* * *

**Legend:**

_Italic: Song Lyrics_

**Bold: First Person Thoughts**

**_Bolded Italics (Within and Outside Bracket) including for author's side notes also known as (A/N:) within brackets (though none for side-notes in this chapter )._ **

* * *

" _A house of red light_

_Burns like your wanting eyes_

_The rain is away_

_And we say_

_We will play with fire_

_We will play with fire..."_

**(The Birthday Massacre: Play With Fire)**

* * *

"Thanks Cancer."

" Anytime - my pleasure. Enjoy your special romantic spa date with Natsu-aka your main squeeze baby.

"Thank you, I'm sure I will- talk to you later.

Lucy bade a fond farewell to the dissipating spirit she summoned, who had been gracious enough to fix her blonde tresses into a stylish French-tendril-style bun for her date, before making her own way down the stairs into the library basement library. Burning candle-herbal incense of the soothing nature-type variety co-mingling with the all-too-heavenly fragrance of vanilla and lavender-quite the divine combo really- parading across the blondes senses was the first to greet her ; along with the lovely sound of an ethereal voice of seemingly otherworldly origin singing over familiar melody of a sensual synth-pop type song floating in that air through the guild's lacrima speakers she'd heard so often on Magnolia's beloved cult-favourite alternative radio station .

_"A house of red light_

_Burns like your wanting eyes_

_You The rain is away_

_And we say_

_We will play with fire_

_We will play with fire..."_

**What a lovely song to greet me on the way in..**. Lucy mused in awe, pausing a moment to fully revel in the sights and sounds before her. **And the scented candles with the incense... God the scent is to die for!**

Honey -brown eyes were scanning the room to fully take stock of the sights and sounds before her : where dimmed lighting set the mood for scented lacrima candles illuminating the path along hardwood by bookshelves to a rose-and cherry blossom petal covered-leather massage bed with twinkling, fairy lights overhead . In the centre of the chestnut surface of a small , adjacent end table nearby was a twine basket overtop with a whole assorted collection of goodies ranging from massage lotions to oils; above a compact cloth bag on the shelf containing God-only knows what though enough to pique the celestial Mage's curiosity .

**All in all quite the impressive display of effort Natsu went into setting this up if I do say so myself-though wonder where he is?**

"Natsu, you there?" Lucy called out, liquid brown eyes searching the space for where her elusive- if-not-also-drop-dead-sexy pyromaniac- she was more than-proud to call her soulmate.

"In here Luce- coming out now."

Natsu's sunny voice floated in from the adjacent room he emerged from, a warm smile lighting his emerald eyes dazzling enough to for Lucy's breath to catch in her throat.

A simple, meek, "Hey" , was all Lucy could manage in subdued earnest to pass her lips, after her heart was too busy doing backflips as he sauntered over to close the gap .

"Hey yourself, beautiful- glad you could make it" came his soft, gravelly rumble before touching his lips to hers in a the briefest, most delicate of kisses sending a rush of warmth through her bones when gathering her hands to clasp in his at the same time. It was after Natsu pulled away just enough a moment later, that it dawned on Lucy he was shirtless-save for his scarf- much to her delight ; liquid- brown roaming over exposed chiseled grooves of corded, lean, muscle that she longed to run her hand along; acceuntated by the defined v-flare of his hips in distressed navy deniem which didn't seem to go unnoticed by the subject of her not-so-discreet fond admiration whose corners of lips were pulling up into that trademark-devilish-crooked-little of smirk of his.

"Like what you see , I take it then Lucy?" Natsu drawled out , roguish words laced with a languid purr, throwing in a wink as if swiping the tounge across his canines for good measure wasn't enough;which her eyes caught. "Figured you could use some sexy eye candy to feast your eyes on your date courtesy of yours truly ."

"Well it is a pretty nice view after al, l if I do say so myself," Lucy offered demurely in somewhat not-so-unabashed admission, trying her damnest not to think about how **hot and bothered I am by this hot and drop-dead sexy piece of perfection** **standing in front of me right now** when her throat ran dry. " though am I correct to assume you did that whole swiping your tounge across your canines to draw attention thing just to tempt me?"

"That you are Luce-guilty as charged," Natsu admitted, emerald eyes sparkling with mirth . "Though if I recall correctly i believe someone here has a thing for my teeth when they once said and I quote: _'Oh Levy.. I don't know what it is but I swear to God I have a thing for Natsu's canines ... There's just Something about those -especially when he flashes them in those little wicked little grins or come-hither-kind-of smirks of his- that makes him look even more drop dead sexy and dangerous than he already is.. like he promises to do bad-very -bad-but-fun-things to me if I just let him."_

"Shut up," The summoner mumbled in a faint quip, trying as she might in vain to completely ignore the flaming sensation of heat spreading across her flushed cheeks . She was seriously wondering if it was possible in any way, shape or form for a person to be driven to early an grave from their own shame-no matter how minor; not to mention turning over the notion of summoning Virgo in her mind **to dig up a large hole-at least-for me-to-crawl into after hearing the details of my not-so-secret-kink brought up.**

The fetish in question was in relation to the motion of Natsu's tounge sweeping across his sharp incisors to draw attention to his teeth she so often could recall dragging along the pulse point he sucked on whenever it got hot and heavy between them. The ever brash-if-not-also untamed dragon slayer seemed to enjoy revellling in the love bites as much as she did receiving for jewel-like marks to decorate her skin which was often enough to send endorphins pumping through her veins; not mention a electrifying jolt down south.

**The hickeys are definitely part of the reason for one of my fetishes, though how they seem add an extra sexy touch in a feral-wild-child kind of a way to his already drop-dead good lucks doesn't hurt.**

"I don't see why you need to bring it up -or be gloating about it for that matter either."

"Cuz you love it and we both know it" Natsu fired back without missing a beat, baritone coming out as unapologetically smooth- not to mention smug, if not also flippant; not sounding repentant at all really.

"That I do."

"My thoughts exactly and sides' it's nothing to be embarrassed about-we all have our kinks. Anyway,no use dwelling' on what those may be for other people now . How bout' we get this romantic party for two of ours started- though I believe I'm entitled to a sneak peak to what's under your robe?"

"My sentiments exactly-you took the words right out of my mouth and I think you'll be quite pleased with what I see."

"I'm sure I will, now why don't you show me?"

"Kay..."

Lucy's hands working to unfasten her belt, she pulled open the kimono to reveal a flame-encased starry print on midnight-blue Demi- bra with periwinkle lace trim paired with matching tanga-style panties. Smouldering emerald raked over her lingerie-clad taut form, drinking in the sight of Natsu's beloved soulmate before him sending a thrill down her spine at his appraisal ; which earned her a low whistle in the back of his throat.

"Sexy!" Her hot -headed pyromaniac-of a boyfriend mumured, his words thick with praise-laden desire ; while his heated fingers reached to caress the skin just above the swell of her breasts shooting heated tendrils of embers through her nerves. "Did'ya throw this little get number on just for me?"

"Indeed I did," Lucy replied, practically melting under Natsu's simmering emerald gaze along with his feather light-touch."though not just for your benefit, but for mine as well. I really love the design on this piece which just so happens to be one of my favourite sets from the Heart-Cruz Lingerie intimates collection-especially since the star-encased flame print really seems symbolic of our love. Kind like a celestial maiden and a fire dragon prince coming together, you know? Plus I figured it would be to quite to all your liking , what with how it looked on me and the connection to our relationship."

"Well it definitely is and I really appreciate how much thought you put into your outfit" was what Natsu hummed in in awe," tucking a stray blonde tendril behind her ear with such soft, tenderhearted abandon that her fluttery heart skipped a fluttery beat. "Though that's only part of the icing on the cake considering how I seriously can't get over how much I love this little number on you. Seriously Luce you lookhella gorgeous-not to mention incredibly sexy right now!"

"Why thank you, Natsu and you don't look so bad yourself-really appreciate the view," came the summoner's coy response, emboldened by her boyfriend exultant praise to the point of a running a hand down his chiseled plains; the action only seeming to serve to act as a catylst for a shudder to rack his frame before the next thing she knew he was claiming her petal-soft lips in a series of light taps: one, two, then three, growing firmer with each pass until he deepened the kiss with a smooth texture that tasted divine. Robust hands meanwhile pressed on the curve of her spine arching into Natsu's touch a moment later to pull her more flush against him , molten-electric heat thrumming under skin where his fingers danced; when her hands twined together around the nape of his neck at the same time .

Lucy swore she could see sparks flying in the heat or the moment when he was hooking a hand under her knee to hitch a leg over his waist lifting her hips up against him, while the other skated along down to palm her ass through her panties for a squeeze. The action was bold enough to coax a keening noise somwhere between gasp and airy moan as follow up out of the enraptured Mage swallowed by a more-than-eager- fire wizard high off the thrill of the moment, nipping then tugging her lower lip in retaliation to her nails scoring down his back (no doubt leaving a trail of marks). The sound was further dampened by Natsu's scorching- velvet tounge coming out to play by slipping past her parted lips to massage hers , drowning out the eratic beat of her heart hammering away in her ears like an eightway over the music.

He then seized the opportunity to drag his tounge along the roof of her mouth with a heady suck for good measure firing wave after rapturous wave of ecstasythrough her nerves. One of Natsu's roving hands moved to cup Lucy's breast under her bra, only for her to brain to short-circuit when stars danced in her vision at his touch from his blazing fingertips brushing the tip of her now-pert nipple ; which was in tandem with the electric sparks from the friction of his hips rocking against the mage's still-covered core sending a delicious jolt down south now soaking through the mage's already-dampened panties along with her pleasure through the stratosphere; signalling her leg to tighten around his waist, all the while serving as just cause for her to not only crave her hotblooded-fire dragon-demon-prince's touch, but also his essence as well even more so than before.

Blazing digits were now rolling Lucy's rosy bud at the same time of Natsu's other hand kneading breasts as a double whammy stimulation for blinding white light to explode into star dust across her then followed suit with by giving her mound a rough squeeze along with the swell of her supple ass cheek igniting the blood, of said stellar the stellar mages's blood fanning the flames of her desire humming in her veins ;which emboldened her for what she would do next. She was slipping a dainty hand into waistband of his jeans without a so much as a single thought of hesitation to cup the dragonslayer's hardened arousal a moment later, a staggered groan resounding low in his throat at her touch when her fingers skimmed along the shaft. Natsu pulled away from Lucy with a hiss from her hand running along shaft to tip she tapped for good measure of only for a moment to utter a few simple words.

"Lucy... hold on just a sec..."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

_**A/N: Whew(fans herself ), it sure as hell got hot and heavy fast between our Favourite Fairytail couple, didn't it? Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3! Originally, I had more content planned for this chapter , but ended up deciding to break it up two chapter in lieu of my ever-expanding creative network of ideas, not to mention the time constraints from when I initially submitted this to Nalu lovefest 2017 on a previous account . Anyway, feel free to let me know what you think and don't forget to like, share or reblog and follow me! Oh**_ _**and be sure to keep an eye on my profiles (on here and tumblr ) for more reuploads of fics and new content!**_

_**Don't forget connect with me (See above for links if on tumblr and my bios ) Until next time, take care- ta ta for now!** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was Chapter 2 folks! Hope you all enjoyed-constructive feedback is welcome! Don't forget to like, comment, or review while keeping an eye out on both my profiles for future updates of this and upcoming reposts of some for my fics. (Correrspoding links above and sidebar in on tumblr) See you in chapter 3 !


	4. Kiss From A Dragon's Flame: part 1

**Tantric Flames**

* * *

**Originally for Nalu Week/Fluff Week/Lovefest 2017 (on previous accounts)**

**Genres: Romance, Humor, New Adult Fanfiction**

**Nalu Lovefest 2017 Prompts: Lust, Stockings/Lingerie, Sweets (Implied) Dreams(Implied) Games and Roleplay (Kind of Implied in Form of Teasing )**

**Vera's March 2018 Prompt Challenge: Fantasy/Creatures (which fits since Fairytail is a fantasy series and Natsu' species is dragonslayer/ Demon hybrid in this fic that's slight AU. Though this might technically still be true for the overall series since he's an etherious demon/wizard capable of using both fire dragon slayer magic and of his curse power)(for previous accounts)**

**Upcoming Nalu Love Fest 2018 prompts: Kiss/Makeup (kind of) Playful, Desperate, Unbearable, Estatic ,(Implied) and Teasing**

**Pairing:Nalu (Natsu x Lucy)**

**Rating: M for language, steamy and mature adult sexual content (all consensual) in these and future chapters. Reader Direction is advised.(You've been warned!)**

**Summary:** _One look, one smouldering hooded gaze, one word, one fiery kiss, one magnetizing touch was all he needed for her to completely unravel at his mercy alone, succumbing to the sinful temptation of her inhibitions, his love, his feral passion, his raw, insatiable desires, his "Tantric Flames". Originally an Submission (slight Au) for Nalulovefest 2017 (on previous accounts) in which Natsu gives his mate a tantric massage-after much persuasion- she won't soon forget when it turns into so much more. Also previously featured in Nalu Week , and Fluff Week with first two chapters on celestialgeekmage accounts._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Kiss From A Dragon's Flame: Part 1**

* * *

_**A/N: Hey everyone, it's me again Anyway, there isn't too more much for me to say in the beginning A/N: this particular time of around since I've reserved any particular notes on housekeeping for the A/N: at the bottom after the main chapter. That being said, just wanted give everyone a quick headups that the particular scene that I've mentioned a few times which the lovely soprana-snap/soprana and wildrhov were kind enough to help me with which will now be in Chapter 6 due the length of these chapters. (soprana-snap and wildrhov if you're reading this, it's me the former cosmicdragonwizard/dragon-shield-maiden/star-crossed- dragon) Still plenty of sexy good times and fluff between our OTP (Nalu) to go around though! Now, without further ado here's chapter 4— enjoy and don't forget to review!** _

* * *

 

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail which belongs to the one and only Hiro-sensei instead!** _

* * *

 

**Legend:**

_Italic: Song Lyrics_

**Bold: First Person Thoughts**

_**Bolded Italics: Empathized Word** _

**_Bolded Italics (Within and Outside Bracket) including for author's side notes also known as (A/N:) within brackets (though none for side-notes in this chapter )._ **

* * *

_"O, Wanderess, Wanderess,_

_when did you feel your most euphoric kiss?_

_Was I_ _the source of your greatest bliss?"_

**(Roman Payne: The Wanderess)**

* * *

"Uh Lucy... not ... that... I'm ... not lovin' ... how much of a little spitfire ... you're... being ... right... now... sweetheart, but... do... ya... think ... you could ease up just a little?"

Lips were peppering scorching, wet open-mouthed kisses from along the corner of Lucy's mouth to her jaw spurring her on enough to continue .

"Why? Don't you want to?" She questioned, breathy voice muddled with the searing desire more hotter than the blistering heat of a thousand suns.— Not to mention mystification. The astral mage couldn't fathom for the life of her as to where this sudden change of heart about the change in pace came from seeing it was clear that these misgiving weren't out of doubt or lack of desire.

**I honestly don't get it... He didn't seem to have an issue with us getting hot and heavy a moment ago... So where is this sudden reluctance out of the blue coming from ?**

"Of course I do-fuck that feels good," came Natsu's reply, words coming out as a strained hiss between gritted teeth; all this from the force of his hips bucking into a feminine hand pumping his tumescent member ."God...do I ever want to."

"So what's the problem?" Was all Lucy had to inquire in response, drunk on the power of the effect she had on him— especially after managing to draw another low, guttural, moan out of the dragonslayer from giving the tip a few light taps for good measure. The celestial mage desperately wished to see whatever other noises she could pull from him, the same buzz of intoxicating power singing in her veins ." Like tell me why."

**God... all of this is getting me really hot and bothered !**

"Okay-fuck-you're really making this difficult aren't you? Now how do I put this? Let's just say your little **_handiwork_ **here is getting me all fired up" The dragonslayers rumbled, gravelly words almost a growl . They were rough, low and wild, dripping with the sinful promise of dark intent enough to send a electrifying thrill down her spin— not to mention make her toes curl; all from the power of his hips riding the hand still working his now mostly likely now- throbbing length where she could feel the beads of pre-climax much like the aching heat between her thighs. "enough to the point of drivin' me over the edge and it's all I can do to rein my more primal dragon-demon instincts just screamin' to bend ya over the massage bed for the fuckin' of your life-not without your of course."

" Okay, but I still don't exactly see how that's a problem." Lucy challenged, a wily gleam twinkling in her coco eyes. The astral odiac weilder couldn't but help but long to see her dragon unravel for what she couldn't give to catch a glimpse of the feral gleam in his emerald depths when he lost control; picturing herself spread over the massage bed as his hips pistoned into her with wild abandon again and for the sake of both of their pleasure. The visual image of which sent a tingly jolt down south enough to make her toes curl . Plus if any one of them had a sudden change of heart he would stop immediately , she knew which made the all the more appealing.

**And besides It's not like Natsu would ever even think of harming or even laying a hand on me like that without my consent. Not to mention pull out if needed out of respect for me - so it's all good.**

"It's not that big of an issue really. "

"For you, maybe— but for me it's a different story. As in just cuz one part of my instincts are demandin' that I jump you right here and now, doesn't that the other part doesn't also wanna try and take things slow."

"Okay, so what you're saying is?"

"That what I want to do right now, is what I've been dyin' to to with you all day before we get into the other stuff. So basically massage first then sex ."

" I see what you're saying Natsu , but it's not like it has to be one way or another. In fact, why not change the order up, shake things up ? Give me another taste of your inner primal dragon-demon instincts by fucking me first , then help your girl unwind with a massage ".

"And normally I'd be pretty much down for getting down and dirty like the way we usually do when things get all hot and heavy between us - I really do Luce, believe me. I love our wild romps as much as I do making love to you on top of all the other sexual, intimate, and romantic stuff along with everything else being with you brings. But l also wanna try thing things a little differently today . You know take our time , start off a bit more slow with the massage and the rest of the foreplay that leads up to sex as part of the build up for both our sakes. You know instead of me just cavin' into my instincts to pounce on ya right away as fun as that may be. I mean there's definitely gonna be foreplay either way— but you get the picture."

"I do."

"Then you get the gist of what I'm saying! . Not to mention think about the extra time we'll for some great conversation! Trust me when I say the reward is the well worth the wait."

"And I appreciate that, I really do . All of which greatly appeals to me seeing how how I value everything that was just mentioned as much as you. Still, you should know I'm down either way."

"I'm glad to hear it but I wanna do things a bit differently."

"Hey, no sweat. It's all—"

"Lucy, no".

Natsu's patient yet firm, assertive voice was effective enough to cut Lucy off, when robust fingers were wrapping around her wrist to pry her hand away in favour of resting it on a more neutral place around his neck; all this before she could even work any more of her magic which nearly drew a small noise of protest from the stellar mage.

"Hey—what gives? . I thought— " whined the stellar mage , unable to stop disappointment from bleeding) into her already sulky tenor as if she were a child whose toy had been snatched; only for the words to die in throat when he silenced her with a withering glare — the kind that brokered no argument.

"What gives? Are you freakin' kidding me right now Luce?! I just had to pry your own hand away cuz you were being away too handsy for your own good... or mine for that matter cuz damn did that feel good— but that's beside the point. What I'm trying to say, missy, is that I had to make sure we stopped before you pushed me too far over the edge... which now that I think may about probably wouldn't have been so.. urgh! Goddammit-you have me doing it again! Goin' off on a tangent! "

"Anyway the point is that I went to a put in a whole lotta effort in making this impromptu date romantic for the both of us— which I'm more than happy to do since I love and want you to feel special cuz you are. But you're making this a lot harder than it needs to be."

"You're right—I'm sorry," Lucy apologized with a heavy sigh , feeling a twinge of guilt thread through her from at her boyfriend's light rebuke. Here he was trying his damnedest to put together a romantic date for the of two of them and then she had to go and nearly ruin it all by undermining his efforts!

 **All because I'm an impulsive moron who couldn't keep my impulsive hands** **to** **myself!** The zodiac wielder admonished herself. **Jeez... could I be any more** **hopeless?!**

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N: See you in chapter 5!**


	5. Kiss From A Dragon's Flame: Part 5

**Tantric Flames**

* * *

**Originally for Nalu Week/Fluff Week/Lovefest 2017 (on previous accounts)**

**Genres: Romance, Humor, New Adult Fanfiction**

**Nalu Lovefest 2017 Prompts: Lust, Stockings/Lingerie, Sweets (Implied) Dreams(Implied) Games and Roleplay (Kind of Implied in Form of Teasing )**

**Vera's March 2018 Prompt Challenge: Fantasy/Creatures (which fits since Fairytail is a fantasy series and Natsu' species is dragonslayer/ Demon hybrid in this fic that's slight AU. Though this might technically still be true for the overall series since he's an etherious demob/wizard capable of using both fire dragon slayer magic and of his curse power). (On previous accounts)**

**Upcoming Nalu Love Fest 2018 prompts: Kiss/Makeup (kind of) Playful, Desperate, Unbearable, Estatic ,(Implied) and Teasing**

**Pairing:Nalu (Natsu x Lucy)**

**Rating: M for language, steamy and mature adult sexual content (all consensual) in these and future chapters. Reader Direction is advised.(You've been warned!)**

**Summary:** _One look, one smouldering hooded gaze, one word, one fiery kiss, one magnetizing touch was all he needed for her to completely unravel at his mercy alone, succumbing to the sinful temptation of her inhibitions, his love, his feral passion, his raw, insatiable desires, his "Tantric Flames". Originally an Submission (slight Au) for Nalulovefest 2017 (on previous accounts) in which Natsu gives his mate a tantric massage-after much persuasion- she won't soon forget when it turns into so much more. Also previously featured in Nalu Week , and Fluff Week with first two chapters on celestialgeekmage accounts ._

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Kiss From A Dragon's Flame: Part 2** _

* * *

_**A/N: Here's Chapter 5! It was originally part of (what would been a longer chapter 4) but has since been split in two. Though more extensive than last chapter, the of the main story text most likely sits around a word count of within the 5,000 range excluding the preliminary information and A/Ns. All in all, hope you enjoy both chapters regardless. Without further ado, here it is!** _

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail which belongs to the one and only Hiro-sensei instead!** _

* * *

**Legend:**

_Italic: Song Lyrics/Quotes (or flashback dialogue)_

**Bold: First Person Thoughts**

_**Bolded Italics: Empathized Word** _

**_Bolded Italics (Within and Outside Bracket) including for author's side notes also known as (A/N:) within brackets (though none for side-notes in this chapter )._ **

* * *

_"Kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band,_

_and make the fireflies dance silvermoon's sparkling_

_So kiss me"_

**(Sixpence None the Richer: Kiss Me)**

_**(So there are two quotes that I found really fit the mood of some particular scenes in these chapters this time around— sue me lol!)** _

* * *

"Luce? You all right there sweetheart?"

Natsu's gentle call of Lucy's name broke through her self-ranting.

"Yeah, just thinking . Again I'm really sorry Natsu" She muttered, averting her eyes from the fire wizard's probing gaze in favour of staring down at the floor. "Guess I got carried away."

**Carried away? Carried away?! Talk about the most obvious understatement of the goddamned century!**

"Nah come on, don't be like that. No need to apologize weirdo," Natsu soothed with enough tender patience colouring his tone when tapping his forehead lightly against hers for the blonde to feel weak in the knees. " I promise ain't mad. "

"You're not?"

"No, I swear . I mean sure I was initially a little annoyed with at first, but it's all good now, right?" Cheer up!"

"I guess you're right..."

"You see? So smile silly! You know how much I love it when ya' do!"

Natsu lightly bumped his nose against Lucy's before depositing a chaste kiss on the tip sending a rush of warmth through her veins; enough for her spirits to be lifted.

"Yeah, you're definitely right," Lucy reiterated again , a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "It's no big deal—no use being so glum over something so minor really."

"Exactly! And it's like I said," Natsu concurred in a sunny voice. " The reward is well the worth the wait— promise."

"That you did and I believe you."

"Good. And sides' , it's not like I was exactly complainin' about the quality of the hand job per say" he added , salacious words tugging the corners of his lips upward into a wry smirk; with a suggestive waggle of eyebrows thrown in for good measure. "Considering how you never fail to impress. It's just really hard to concentrate on being romantic with a raging hard on, am I right?"

"Mhmm.. i suppose even though it just so happens that I am clearly not a dude ," Lucy fired back in a light quip; no real bite to her words with a roll of her honey-brown eyed eyes. "But a lady sans dick— so not sure how that world apply to me . Either way, just goes to show how much of a horn-dog - not to mention pervert you are."

"Dragon sweetheart, you mean to say I'm a horn- **_dragon_** " was Natsu's way pf pointing out his soulmate'd minor error through a light correction; when a hand caught hers trying to bat at his shoulder with lightening reflexes. "Not dog- I'm a dragon slayer, remember? Well, fire demon-dragon slayer hybrid to be exact, but you get my point—hence the whole 'horn-dragon' title thing; which I won't deny. As for me being a pervert, you love it and you know it."

"Oh I do, do I?"

"Yeah, you do. Plus, ya' also think I'm a total bad-ass— it's cuz I am."

" Badass huh? Well, well, don't we think very highly of ourselves today?" challenged the summoner in a goading trill . "Though would you say the same even during those times when you're grovelling to Erza, begging her to forgive you for all the buildings or large swaths of forest you nearly leveled in your destructive path on jobs?"

"Well..I... hey.. wait no fair Luce!" Natsu feigned a whine , flashing her the most adorable "puppy dog" eyes that she swore could thaw out even the most iciest of of hearts. "Ya' know I'm not always the bravest guy when it comes to avoiding Erza's wrath! You of all people should know how scary she can be sometimes! And yet here you are teasin' me about it! You're no fun—no fun at all!'

"Yes, I do know and I'm plenty of fun" Lucy countered , a lighthearted , almost tounge-in-cheek kind of lilt to her words. " You tell me all the time how 'fun and awesome' I am to be around—especially as a girlfriend. Not that I'm complaining."

"That I do. and I'm glad you're not cuz I'll never grow tired of repeating it any more than you do hearing it—specially' when i mean every of word I say ."

"That makes me happy to hear."

"Good, I'm glad."

Natsu gave the hand he was still holding a little squeeze; all in all just enough for Lucy's heart to thump in her chest at his touch .

"Aw, you're really quite sweet when you want to be, aren't you?" She gushed, pure affection radiating from within. "Oh and it turns out that you are pretty badass afterall."

"Yeah, I am,—but I can't take all the credit, now can I?" His voice was tender, so cozy and warm like a flickering campfire when raising her hand to his lips for a lingering kiss oh so gentle Lucy very nearly swooned; as if the fact that her heart patterned in her chest wasn't already enough. "I got an incredibly beautiful and intelligent woman for a mate by my side—my irresistible princess."

"Oh, how you flatter me so" Lucy lilted, a light dusting of pink spreading across her cheeks . "I honestly don't know what I did to deserve someone as amazing as you."

"Yeah? Well, as much that does genuinely make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside to hear you say that Luce and believe me when I say it does" came his resounding hum, words thick with the reverent awe of a cured, blind man seeing the stars for the first time . "I still think I can top that. I still don't know as to how in the hell I was ever lucky enough to have an amazing woman like you ever fall into my life— much less claim you as mine. My heart, my home, my beautiful angel, my princess, my queen, my goddess, the love of my life —you're literally one of the best things that's ever happened to me . Like winning the lottery— only better ."

"My God, is the charming-but - rough- around-the-edges salamander being sentimental? " Lucy chimed , not bothering to suppress her giggle. "Not that I don't appreciate it."

"Yep, guilty as charged" said salamander in question let out a throaty chuckle; the glimmer of affectionate mirth sparkling in his emerald eyes filling her entire being with a cozy warmth—neither new or unwelcome. "I honestly can't help it when I'm with you. Especially considering how I managed to snag the best mate/queen a hybrid like me could ever ask for."

"Aw— You're doing it again! Best not to let Gray hear you or who knows what could happen?"

"Yeah, snowcone will probably never let me live it down, but I honestly ain't that worried."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, guses I'll just have to sock him in the face if he can't keep his damn mouth shut."

"Hmm... well that definitely sounds like something that you'd do but moving on." Lucy prompted, not only trying to broach a new subject, but also taking a genuine keen interest in the all effort Natsu put in setting up their date . "Looks like you've been pretty busy putting everything together our date. Why don't you tell me what you did? I wanna know ."

"Yeah sure, glad you asked !" Natsu replied eagerly . " Okay, so I after left you to relax this morning, I made my way outside cuz' to find Gajeel afyer happening to catch a whiff of his scent comin' in and wanted to see if he'd be interested in helping me 'borrow' a massage bed.

"was totally gonna go for it too until Levy came rushing out-probably overheard us talking or something .She told us that it wouldn't be nesscary when I could always rent a bed, that Laki even had one of her own lying around back at Fairy hills and would probably even be willing to lend it to me if I just asked . I ended up gettin' Elfman and Gajeel to bring the bed back here for me so I could focus on setting up everything else. Mira and Lisanna suggested those scented lacrima-incense candles you probably saw on your way in to set the mood. Plus apparently they're supposed to soothe the senses, you know give off the whole relaxing vibe which I have to admit do actually smell pretty nice—though not as nice as you . "

"Anyways, I can see that I'm going off bit on a tangent—but I digress. Now, where was I? Oh yeah! Bisca and Alzack let me borrow their fairy lights along with teas lights to use since they figured it would really add to the whole 'ambiance ' or whatever as they said. Now as for the music we're hearin', it's apparently been set to play through a pre-selected playlist of a variety of songs your spirits told me you'd enjoy which Freed and Levy were nice enough to help me hook up to the speakers plus inscribe with Motion- sensor and other kinds runes linked specifically to your magic signature for it to not only kick in as you came down the stairs, but also stay in this room to make everything feel all the more intimate . All in all, quite the team effort if I do say so myself. Hell.. even Evergreen and Laxus of all people-who knew he could be such the romantic?- thought throwing those rose petals in would be a nice touch!

Oh and Cana, Laki and Erza sent me off in the right direction of the shops where I could find the oils and lotions plus some other goodies with the Happy and the other exceeds help which we'll get to later. Course' once that was all said and done, I did have some extra free time on my hands to kill in between waiting for the bed to be brought down before the set up was complete."

"Yeah? That right?" Lucy's wry voice broke in to quip after Natsu finished, lifting a questioning brow." Not that I don't greatly appreciate what you're doing and everything which I'll also have to remember to thank everyone else for their help in setting up later, but did this extra free time involve a scuffle with Gray after the stunt you pulled?"

"Erza told me as much, after she made a point to elaborate on exactly what you'd been up to when you weren't getting things organized for our date. Said you were running around town, setting off and I quote "the most horrendous of stink bombs", not to mention lighting a bag of literal dog shit mixed in with the feces of horse, donkey, cow and Vulcan on fire at Gray's door backed by Romeo and Happy as your accomplices. Just to char his pants clean off by launching one of several fireballs at his ass when he was chasing you down. The next thing she knew the you two were rolling around on the floor punching m each other on the way in. So, what I'd like to know is if any of this true?"

"Oho— you heard that, huh?" Natsu let out a low cackle that was almost diabolical. Not to mention the wide grin was spreading across his lips to boot ." Nothing gets past you, does it Luce? But to answer your question: yes, what you heard is all true."

"Which begs another: why?"

"You mean other than for shits and giggles?"

"Yep, believe that's what I meant".

"Okay so well... ice-prick started it!" He burst out, aggrieved voice lifting into a ppetulant . "He apparently got the brilliant idea to have me super into downing this really nasty concoction a few days ago. Said it was this brand new, special kind of fire- whiskey brew that I'd probably love. So I tried it all excited and everything , only to find it was really rancid sour milk mixed with flour and garlic-talk about disgusting! Next thing I know I'm makin! a beeline for the nearest sink desperately trying to rinse the nasty taste out of my mouth!

"Okay , fair enough— I can see why you 'd be pretty miffed . That all ?" Lucy placated, clearly enjoying her boyfriend's tirade . She found his recounting of the day's past events to be oddly amusing—classic salamander— anyone who knew him well might suppose. "Or is there another reason?"

"Yeah, course' there is Luce. Honestly, the nerve of that guy bargin' on us like that the other day," Natsu grumbled with a hint of Lucy thought was possessive resentment she could detect in his otherwise petulant tone. " He should know better not to interrupt a dragon , demon— hybrid in my case- when's they're in the middle of having sex with his mate! Not to mention the fact that no one else but _**me**_ ,gets to see you naked now that we're officially soul-bonded in every sense of the word— well okay no one else cept' Happy who doesn't really count since he's family and doesn't care . But either way, it's all part of the unwritten code of being a good bro and the rules that go along with it. You remember, right?"

"Yeah, I remember," Lucy responded, trying to suppress the shudder threatening overtake her frame more from the pair's less-than-pleasant run-in with GRay than the tantalizing memory of their erotic coupling or anything else. _He had inadvertently made the untimely mistake of entering the wine cellar at the most inopportune time only to catch a glimpse of Lucy in the nude straddling Natsu in the chair, legs draped over either side; who made a point of pressing said female against him so as to shield her from view of wide eyes while shooting a pointed glare overhead at the intruder . He then took it upon himself to lift Lucy out of the chair in favour of moving her to restake his claim on said female against the door being shut ._

_Needless to say the poor poor ice demon-slayer— no doubt scarred for life— was sent packing shortly upon hearing Natsu's infuriated, shouted threats along the lines of "come for a good show did ya? Freakin perv! ," "you better keep your mouth shut if you know what's good for ya droopy eyes", and "or else I swear to God, I will literally give the most lopsided buzz cut of your life with my fire magic if I so much as hear ya utterin' even a single word about seeing my woman naked!" between panted grunts in time with hard-hitting thrusts striking true ._

_Lucy on the other hand, would have very much been red in the face if she wasn't already too far gone amid the throes of earth-shattering ectascy to care or her hot-blooded dragon-demon- hybrid prince's rough voice urging her to "focus on me - and only me Luce . That's right sweetheart. You just worry about how good I must feel inside you and I promise I'll take care of ya for us both ."_ It was only after the fact-mind-blowing sex aside-that the blush already staining the celestial wizard's cheeks darkened a few shades only when she paused to reflect back on the incident which Natsu noticed.

"Blushing yet again, I see," He noted, letting out a hearty chuckle bursting at the seams with so much fond mirth that Lucy's heart fluttered. " I know you're probably a little scarred from Gray accidentally walkin' in on us in a comprising position— but there's really no reason to still be embarrassed when all that's passed now . I will say that I do find your blush pretty damn adorable—makes you all the more endearing than you already are in my eyes . And yeah, I know I tell ya' this a lot, but I always mean every word of it and will never get tired of reminding you."

"Thanks Natsu, that's always nice to hear," came Lucy's bashful remark of sincere praise. She still found the whole scenario of Gray catching her in the act with her horn-dragon-sex-fiend-of- a-boyfriend as if they were right out in the most scandalous of public spaces-(like say the magnolia library for instance - by pure happenstance a little awkward. Still, she couldn't help but be tickled pink by his compliment." It was just a little awkward being caught quite literally with our pants down by Gray—well in my case It was that casual-but chic little rose -corset tunic- -mini dress I was wearing before you ripped it off me of it which would have been a huge hassle if I didn't have an extra pair but you get the picture."

"Yeah, I bet," Natsu sympathized, rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish grin." I was kind of embarrassed myself when that happened. I mean I wasn't really that fazed bout the stripper seeing me me naked- dude's pretty much seen me like that loads of times- but a small part of me was kind of nervous wondering in the back of my mind what would happen if Wendy came down to help him bring up booze , seeing how she's like a little sister to me and I didn't want to scar her eyes. Not to mention, I was worried bout one of the visiting pretty-boy pansies and that troll from blue Pegasus-save ren- would somehow overhear us, and make a beeline for the stairs, in hopes of catching a glimpse of you without any clothes; cuz they tend to see pretty much any situating as an excuse to hit on everything that moves. And like I said I don't want anyone else but me seeing you like that. Though if it's any consolation, you and me both know Gray isn't the type to blackmail people for stuff like this."

"Valid point."

"And besides, I'm pretty sure he's just pissed at the fact that he didn't nab to score nab a spot as sweet as our to get laid first." He followed up with a lazy, purr, words lifting the corners of lips being lifted up into a wolfish smirk ." and I'm talkin' in the most mind-blinding blowing sex you could ever hope to ask for with a wild dragon as a mate . Plus, I'm pretty sure that we both know how much I rocked your world by the way you screamin the name of yours truly the other day."

"Yeah, you were pretty fantastic," Lucy's voice sounded more coy than timid now in her airy giggle when peering through the fringe of her lashes. " I've heard other dragonslayers and their mates often rave about how the spectacular a 'romp in the hay'—foreplay included — always is with each other— especially when it's of the makeup or jealousy variety . The latter of which a prime example of just how especially powerful you are when you're riled up—you were on fire!"

"Hell yeah, I was!" Natsu more gloated than crowed,chest puffing out in a cocksure show of pride. "Combine superhuman stamina with the already-higher-than-your-average-human libido of a territorial and protective dragon, who's all fired up after havin' to deal with dipshits that don't know not to try to mack on what isn't theirs , and you're in for a especially good time. I should know— you won't believe how much it turned me on from just hearing all those delicious sounds from all the pleasure- not to mention orgasms— I gave ya."

"Well, you definitely didn't disappoint if the other day was any indication to go by. Speaking of which, how did I perform? I should hope you got just as much as I did out of it— seeing how I care about your experience just as much as my own ."

"Beyond amazing— you were phomenal Luce" Natsu sang Lucy's his mate's exultant praises, leaning in to distribute a fond little peck on her waiting lips so light, that her heart gave a delicate little flutter."You always are."

"Thanks Natsu— always glad to impress. So," Lucy prompted, words dripping with dry amusement. "Now regrading the other alleged prank you pulled. Wanna tell me why I heard rumours of you lurking around the other onsen bathhouse this morning?

"What? You mean that? It's nothing really ," Salamander gave a little wink, while flashing Lucy a conspiratorial grin which exposed the glint of his canines. " Just thought it'd be fun to spice the next bath time up for my fellow bros by dumping a tiny amount of itching powder into the pool. Should be just enough for em' to really feel a difference."

"So it was you."

"Yep, couldn't help myself. Ain't I a stinker ?"

"You're something all right."

"You're damn straight I am. Course' when that was all said and done, I had way too much idle time on my hands." Natsu feigned a whine, bottom lip jutting out in a pout the celestial mage couldn't help but find adorable . "You don't know how much it sucked Luce, being bored out of my mind while waiting for you, bored out my mind, sitting there, twiddling my thumbs, bidin' my time and counting the minutes until I could finally see that beautiful face of yours when you turned up for our date."

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Lucy crooned , voice lifting into a taunting, but good natured lilt. "Not to mention cute! Dragon boy was bored waiting for me— how precious!"

"Oi— don't call me that like I'm some kind of hatchling!" Natsu objected,burning heat rising in his cheeks— though there was no real heat to his words. "I ain't precious or cute! I'll have you know that I'm a ferocious dragon-Demon hybrid, a dragon-demon-hybrid !"

"Oh, I don't doubt either of those things" Lucy countered, a glimmer of light-hearted mirth dancing in her honey -brown eyes. "But I also think that doesn't stop you from being so damn precious."

"Yo, what did I say about calling me precious?" huffed the fire wizard, no real bite to his words."Looks like I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson Lucy— I'll make ya' eat your words."

"Oh you are, are you?" Lucy trilled in a sing-song voice. "I'd like to see you try—though I highly doubt you can."

"Oh really— that so? Well then, challenge accepted, " Natsu shot back, words now merely a soft mumur sending a shiver of anticipation rippling across Lucy's skin; He was bowing his head to seal his lips over hers a second later, stealing whatever else she planned to say along with her breath a in a series of delicate little taps; one, two , than three. One hand came up to cup her cheek, the other to rest on the side of her neck when her fingers wrapped around to clasp his wrists at the same time. Natsu's lips much like his magically-heated digits stroking soothing patterns along her skin, were so soft, so smooth, so gentle and sweet moving against hers, that she couldn't help melt into the kiss.

The dragonslayer slayer didn't release his princess yet however, not without his lips coaxing gently against hers until he drew out a euphoric sigh of bliss. Natsu's kisses always had some sort of mystical effect on the celestial mage , those of a searing intensity enough to set her soul on fire, those of a more gentle nature able to turn her bones to mush. His every touch-even the most of casual— was more often than not, enough to practically make her heart skip a beat, not to mention weak in the knees . It was at that exact moment in time Lucy realized - not for the first time- right then and there that she would always belong to her fierce Dragon-etherious, her heart, her soul; not to mention the exploration of form's contours forever his.

**And I couldn't be happier...**

"Woah... you did it again— swayed me with the spellbinding power of your kiss."

Lucy's voice was no more than a breathy murmur, high off the euphoric afterglow of post-kiss bliss after Natsu pulled back just enough to rest his forehead against hers.

"Yeah, I've been told I tend to have that effect on people" he rumbled, his warm breath against the celestialmage's skin sending goosebumps rippling through her nerves. Not to mention Lucy could tell by the content hum in his words that he was basking in the after-glow as much as she which made their intimate moment they shared all the more perfect. "And by people, I mean you. Either way, still doesn't change the fact that I'm always gonna have a major soft spot for ya 'Luce— ferocious dragon-demon I may be. In any case, really hope you like what I got planned."

"I do—thank you Natsu," came Lucy' words of warm gratitude before leaning in for another quick kiss. His lips then broke away to shower feathery- light kisses all over the outline of the astral mage's face wet and sloppy enough for a airy giggle to bubble up from out of her throat.

"God, I love you and I love kissing you " Natsu's gravely undertone was nothing short of reverent behind his rambles after drawing back just enough to speak. "And havin' you in my arms, and holding your hand, talking, laughin with ya—pretty much everything really."

"Thanks Natsu, I feel the same way and love doing all of those things with you too," Lucy echoed in an giggle, with a warm affection for this man that resonated through her bones.

"That makes me really happy to hear, Luce. I mean I've always known it to be true since the day we hooked up but still makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside every time I hear those sweet words coming from your pretty mouth."

"I'm glad."

"Did I mention how much I love your hair up like this?" Natsu complimented for which he clearly had no qualms about laying on thick the genuine sweet talk which was enough for her heart to flutter . Not to mention his fingers skimming along the contour her cheek when he reached to tuck another errant strand of hair behind her ear with a touch so gentle where sparks raced that she shivered at the intimacy.

"I mean I really like it in other hairstyles too no matter what— but this one really frames your gorgeous face which I'm happy is always one of the first things I se after waking up each morning."

"Aw—you're being awfully sweet right now!"

"Thanks Luce! Oh and one more thing: I seriously love how those panties make your ass look," He tacked on with a hint of cheeky admiration when leaning over Lucy's shoulder to sneak a quick peek.

of the view beneath the hem of her kimono . "Yep, definitely like what I see."

"Why Natsu , are you checking me out?" Lucy speculated, voice lifting into a coy-kind-of lilt that she knew was enough to bait her brazen boyfriend into replying.

"Well princess, you know I ain't one to lie to ya," Salamander drawled, flashing her the wickedest of panty-dropping grins, the kind that showed off the glint of his sharpened canines that she swore could melt any poor, misshapen soul with an affinity for the opposite sex-men and women alike- into a puddle-mass-of hormones—herself included.

**Especially when he looks at me with those half-lidded onyx -green eyes of his.**

"...Since that's never really been my style— so yes, I am. It is a nice view after all."

"Well, I should certainly hope so— I do work pretty hard for this body afterall."

"That you do, Luce" Natsu concurred , words laced with a roguish purr topped off by a wink that made Lucy's heart skip a beat for good measure."and it shows—very sexy".

"Thank you Natsu—you're too kind".

"Thanks Luce—so are you!"

"Thanks and now I think would be a good time to bring up your shoddy attempt of what—you call— an intimation of my voice earlier" Lucy feigned a light reprimand, though there was no real heat to her words."Not your finest work if I do say so myself."

"Please—My impression of you was spot on" Natsu countered in faux dissent though his emerald eyes sparkled with mirth. "And you know it. Some one really should give me a medal right now for how amazing I am at it."

"I dunno... your impression of what you think I sound like leaves much to be desired" came the blonde's reply, words dripping with what could only be described as wry. amusement. "Still not a fan."

"Beg to differ! Oh, how you wound me woman!" Was all Natsu had to say in response, clutching a melodramatic hand over his chest as if her lighthearted words were the equivalent of a direct shot straight through the heart; though it was all for show for the sake of tongue-in-cheek banter she could tell. "How am I ever gonna recover from such a devastating blow?"

"I'm sure you'll live, you big drama king" Lucy quipped with a mild roll of the eyes before shifting the topic to a new subject of focus . "So what's on the itinerary for today? Mira said you had a lot planned today?"

" Oh yeah — you bet I do!" Natsu crowed, words practically bursting at the seams with unbridled enthusiasm. "I got an amazing scheduled packed with romantic activities for us to enjoy together on our date!"

"Oh yeah? Tell me more!"

"Okay, so besides the message some of the girls and Freed thought a nice soak in the bath infused with what's apparently supposed to be 'the finest natural herbs in Firore' and champagne for the two of us would a real nice way to treat ya'and I couldn't agree more!

"Ooh you're right, that does sound really nice!"

"Course it is. It's actually how I found time to do the thing with the itching powder" Natsu admitted with a bit of a sheepish laugh. "Sorry Luce, you know I can't help myself sometimes!"

"Course you can't" Lucy deadpanned, slapping a hand against her forehead. "Ugh, it's official—I'm the mate of a deviant ."

"Yep , though you also forgot to mention that I'm a drop dead sexy badass with plenty of natural charisma ."

"Oh, I did, did I?"

"Yeah, though pretty sure I'll be able to find a way to jog your memory in case you forgot."

"Oh yeah? Prove it ."

"Oh I will, Luce— just you watch".

"Well do it then."

"With pleasure".

He was capturing the celestial mage's lips in a feather-light kiss so sweet that it seemed to have the intended effect of turning her bones to mush a result.

**God.. does Natsu really know how to kiss...**

"Remind me again" Lucy groused in pretend exasperation when the fire dragon was pulling back a second later ." How is that you always manage to persuade me into changing my mind with just a simple kiss?"

"Duh! It's cuz you love me weirdo!" came Natsu's reply in an affectationate sing-voice, mussing hair atop her crown lightly with his hand all the while; which somehow always enough for her heart to flutter."and the fact that I'm a fantastic kisser certainly doesn't hurt."

"That you are" was what Lucy had to say in a agreement, honey-brown eyes sparkling with vibrant affection. "Top notch".

"Thanks Luce—you're an amazing kisser too!"

"Aw thanks! So the guild's doing throwing another movie night later," Lucy divulged ."Levy happened to mention it at breakfast earlier."

"Ooh awesome!"Natsu trumpeted, for which Lucy could practically hear how psyched he was resonating through his every word. Movie nights at the Fairytail were always a massive hit with every single member-her and the firebreather included— which he was always revved up by; seeing how such an event promised an evening entertainment of a high caliber second only to the low-key quality time best spent one' soulmate along with family and friends from within and outside the guild.

Not to mention, plenty of laughs and mouthwatering cusine, both of which those in attendance were partially jazzed by -especially one Salamander with his voracious appetite, The blonde realized with an internal wry smirk to herself .

**Dude practically devours everything in sight during guild events like these.**

"I love those!"

"Good— I'm glad you enjoy them so much" Lucy approved, for which she couldn't help but not to genuinely validate his enthusiasm. Not to mention , find not only said boyfriend's keen anticipation infectious, but also entertaining." I do too. Plus the lacrima flick that was selected should be one you really like."

"Oh yeah? Natsu effused, sounding curious, even more taken by the lure of an all-around great time . " What're they showing tonight?"

"One of the Hobbit movies," Lucy replied with nonchalant enthusiasm."So not Twilight."

"Sweet! The one with the dragon? Such a good movie! Can't say same for that 'Twi-shit' though." The corner of Natsu's lips turned down in a show of contempt, indicating he was less than impressed by said vampire novels . "Can't believe that some lady somewhere got it into her head that it'd be a good idea to write such a lame series where it takes at least 3 books for some confused teenage girl to choose between a sparkly vampire and moody werewolf. What's worse is some talentless Hollywood hack deciding to go and turn it all into a crappy series of movies just to make a quickbuck ."

"Yeah, well,"snickered the celestial mage. "You have the undying devotion of a crazed bunch of 13 year old fan girls to thank for that-myself included when I was that age. Back when I thought Twilight was somehow among the best YA literature had to offer."

"Ugh... remind me, what did you ever see in that crap?"

"Dunno really.. So you interested in coming to the movie tonight?"

"Yeah, of course!" Natsu declared in earnest."Who else am I gonna park on my lap in my arms and steal popcorn from while we watch the movie? Well besides Happy."

"Guess I'll take that answer as a yes which is great especially considering how appealing the first part sounds," came Lucy's thoughtful observation, words dripping with put-on earnestness she knew he would would able to see right through; all while trying not to become sidetracked by his fingers grazing along the being wound around the nape of his neck. "the second part though... not sure if I approve of you mooching off my popcorn."

"Oh please like you're one to talk missy," Natsu hinted, lips breaking into that trademark, infectious grin of his lighting emerald eyes that was a little too cheeky for her heart to handle. "I seem to recall a certain gorgeous blonde of mine freeloading off the popcorn along with the Malteasers I bought when we went to see that movie with Happy, Gray, Erza and some of the others a few weeks back, You know the one will all the zombies. You remember, don't ya?"

"Of course I do you dork! and That was a communal snack pack you got for us to share with Happy" Lucy objected with a put-on scoff that seemed to suggest defensive indignation." And you know it! With some of the money that I pitched in on top of yours no less and all this in spite of your whole and I quote 'I'm buying some of the snacks tonight-don't even worry bout ' it Luce. You can always pay or go Dutch with me or someone else another time' spiel. That is until I insisted on 'going Dutch then ' out of fairness and being a good mate since you paid for dinner during one of our last dates but whatever! And besides, it's not like I mooch off you that much anyways."

"What can I say? I like to provide for my mate and little buddy from time to time" Natsu boasted, voice coming out a little too pleased with himself to see any reason ." Just the kind of stand up guy I am— I suppose. Not that I don't appreciate you going Dutch with me even when you didn't have to—or how adorable you sound when you try to imitate me Luce. Though for the record you totally do sometimes steal my snacks from time to time just so we're clear ."

" I do not!" The summoner fired back, another small noise of offence sounding in her throat.

"Yeah, sure, you don't weirdo," Natsu let out a hearty chuckle, vibrations of which resonating through his chest.

"It honestly doesn't happen that much."

"Oh! So you're saying that you don't mooch off me that often , are you?! That's definitely news to me then!"

"It doesn't but when I do steal food that's only cuz' it's a habit I picked up after being around you for so long. Got it?!"

"Sure, whatever you say sweetheart. Glad I could be such a positive influence on you though and tell ya' what," Natsu proposed to said "snack-moocher' who couldn't help but secretly focus on the cozy warmth of his hands now casually resting on her waist. " I'll gladly let ya' mooch off ' some of my popcorn if you promise to let me steal bits of yours in exchange . That and plenty of kisses while you're in my arms for the movie tonight."

"Works for me—we have ourselves a deal!" was all Lucy could say after she no longer could be bothered to keep up the original charade with her pyromaniac before they were exchanging another quick kiss that was brief, but nothing short of sweet. All in all enough to make her heart pitter-patter.

"Okay, I'm definitely even more hyped for the day we're spending together that I was already was before!" Natsu crowed, unable to contain his excitement."Not only am I thrilled about this date, but I also get to kickback with our friends and you in my arms later too! How awesome is that?!"

"Yeah, it's definitely gonna be a fun night!" Lucy concurred, just as enthusiastic as he. "One question though ."

"Yeah, what's that?"

"Just something I have on my mind I'd like to share -that's all ."

"Okay, shoot".

"Have you given any actual thought as to what might happen if Erza and Jellal wind up in the other bath while the itching powder is in the filtration system? May not turn out so well for you if they do," Lucy followed up with an inquiry, thoughtful words laced with a dry edge; only to burst into a fit of giggles when the pyromaniac's face visibly turned pale at the implication behind her words.

"Uh no, didn't cross my mind actually" Natsu chuckled, words oozing with a "I-am-so-screwed-if-they-find-out-kind of vibe giving his trepidation away. Not to mention the tight grin plastered all over his face. Lucy noted with a sardonic smirk. Dude's practically sweating bullets-poor guy. "Though I'm sure it can't be all that bad if they do, right? I mean it's not like there's a chance Erza will skin my hide, bust my balls or anything like that. Be a real shame if she did since I really like my dick— the ideal kind plenty of guys would kill for actually."

"I agree, you won't hear me complaining that's for sure-though not entirely sure how we got on the subject on how impressive your dick is."

"Probably cuz you're not only talking' to a dude with that universal he has along with practically every other guy , but also a dragon with an crazy high sex drive and superhuman stamina-specially when it comes to sex-that's really proud of his dick for obvious reasons."

"Yes, though I think we've pretty much already established why that is 'for obvious reasons' like you said."

"Aw thanks Luce— that makes me really glad to hear ya' say that! It's just I love what I can do with it, ya know? I mean it'd really suck if I couldn't fuck or get myself for a week because of an injured you-know-what. Especially cuz of the first part seeing how fantastic the sex with you always is. "

" Definitely don't disagree , but you and your dick references-my god. You can be quite proud, when you wanna be , don't you? Dragonslayers and their egos— not to mention libidos. I swear that both of those seem to skyrocket through the roof once they find their mates . And As if they weren't high enough already— not that I'm complaining. Anyways, I'm sure your dick will be fine."

"I hope so."

"Don't worry I can always help you find a place to lay low for a while if your hypothetical prediction of Erza coming after you does come true ."

"Yeah, I just might have to take ya up on your offer if shit does hit the fan—probably gonna take you and Happy with me too. That way Erza can't go to the most obvious people for answers on where I'm hidin and neither one of us will be bored."

"Whatever works, I'll do."

"Great! Anyways, enough about my dick for the time being. Now's probably bout high time for us to get on with the rest of our date."

"Agreed—let's do it."

"Awesome. How bout' we get you ready for your massage then, yeah?"

"Sounds good— I'm really looking forward to it!"

"Same here!"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter! The writing process took me a couple months at least to churn out this chapter in its entirety when I originally wrote it- but I'm pretty satisfied with the result. Now to take care of some housekeeping.** _

_**1\. First things first, I just wanted to make it clear that Natsu was fully given affirmative consent by Lucy during the whole scenario of being on the verge of ravishing her against the massage bed (before even getting to the massage first. as intended). He wouldn't have proceeded if either one of them didn't or would've stopped if consent was withdrawn at any time in case that wasn't already established. Same goes for Lucy, since it wasn't a matter of Natsu not wanting to have sex (he did), but rather him also being worried about spoiling the romantic mood if the order of how events proceeded was out of order .(Pretty sure that as much as he loves having sex with Lucy, he'd also care about the other aspects of the relationship including the feelings of his mate.** _

_**Not to mention , he'd be just as mutually invested in the pleasure, feelings and overall experience of sexual and /or romantic encounters of his partner as much of his own ). Neither of the two are the type to make sexual advances on someone without consent which Hiro-sensei established (even in the Stone Age Omake). Yes, I'm well aware of that controversial page in that Nalu comic from January 2018, which I loved overall-final page included except said page that had the fandom up in arms. I ultimately wish Hiro had tackled that particular bottom panel differently, though it wasn't sexual or malicious . Nor he'd condone such actions regarding where the drawing was on Lucy in real life which made it easier to live with in the end. I also would like to point out that I like Hiro, would never write scenes glorifying non-consensual encounters. Whew, glad to have gotten the main part of this off my chest.** _

_**2\. Anyway, what I would like to bring up next is the fact that Nalu has pretty much been confirmed to be canon in the manga/anime though the ending of the final chapter was left open-ended. Not to mention, it's no surprise to any fan that both Natsu and Lucy both have sexual awareness which means they are capable of experiencing sexual attraction along with the other kinds—especially those that come from being in love or having feelings that transcend beyond platonic boundaries (all which have been depicted in the series). It could also be very well possible that both may have sexual experience, but not very much in the department of romantic relationships. Keep in mind that being sexually experienced is not always an indicator of the romantic relationship kind with sexual intimacy.** _

_**(This isn't to say the two are never interconnected by means) In other words, one can have sexual experienced without having much in the way of the romantic department, though obviously they can gain even more of the former from being in romantic relationships where sex is a component. That being said, there isn't really that much of a focus on the possible sex lives of the characters in Fairytail, leaving room for interpretation. (Course Natsu and Lucy are completely compatible as a couple—especially due to quasi-romantic gestures even as friends. There's also the possibility of their relationship being explored further in the potential continuation of Fairytail since the ending of the final chapter left it open for a sequel and Hiro himself mentioned he would like to return to the FT universe (perhaps through a official continuation of some) in addition to his other projects at some point!)** _

_**3\. At no point were the two belittling anyone's feelings—it was all lighthearted banter.** _

_**4\. Lucy does have a permanent mating mark on the juncture of her neck near her collarbone put on there by Natsu through a bite. It signifies Natsu consensually claiming her as is (without being abusive or treating her like property) and their unique, eternal bond. (Just in case anyone was wondering!)** _

_**5\. In this particular fic (like many others), one of the aspects dragonslayers and demons—including some etherious presumably- share in common is having one person (or group of people for the polyamorous though it doesn't apply to Natsu or Lucy since they both prefer monogamy) they're destined to become eternally bonded to for life and beyond in every sense of the word— their mates a.k.a soulmates. Demons however, also consider their mates/soulmates to their queens or kings for which Natsu would obviously consider Lucy to be both (mate/soulmate and queen) since he's a hybrid of a fire dragonslayer and etherious demon. (I think this fact has already been well established throughout the fic so far along with heightened libidos plus their protective and territorial/possessive instincts—without being abusive or viewing their soul-bonded as property mind you- among other traits. And yes, obviously there would be other dragonslayers who have mates with Levy being Gajeel's as one such example). Anyway, it's been a concept and common-but quality-trope I've always loved since reading Inuyasha fics and becoming a Nalu shipper which has greatly inspired my own creative writing in fanfiction over the years. Same goes for demons having queens from from the fantastic plethora of Nalu/End.l.u fics that I'm also a major sucker for including those written by the amazing Mslead and Kytrin.** _

_**All right, that's pretty much it in the way of housekeeping for now. Though just a reminder that particular steamy Nalu scene I've been mentioning in will now be in chapter 6— guaranteed!**_ _**Chapter 6 of Tantric Flames will be also up after I have chance to finish writ and formatting it . All right guys, that's it for now!**_

_**Once again , hoped you all enjoyed the most recent installment of Tantric! Don't forget to let me know what you think by leaving a review/comment and feel free to check out of the rest of my writing!(See above closer to the top of post and bio for links if on Tumblr and my fanfiction author page if on there and possibly archive of our own if I can get it all sorted out once I receive my invite ). Special thanks to all my friends, followers, mutuals, readers and everyone who has been supporting me so far— really means a lot! Until next time, take care!** _


	6. Despojado (Stripped)

**Tantric Flames**

* * *

**Originally for Nalu Week/Fluff Week/Lovefest 2017 (on previous accounts)**

**Genres: Romance, Humor, New Adult Fanfiction**

**Nalu Lovefest 2017 Prompts: Lust, Stockings/Lingerie, Sweets (Implied) Dreams(Implied) Games and Roleplay (Kind of Implied in Form of Teasing )**

**Vera's March 2018 Prompt Challenge: Fantasy/Creatures (which fits since Fairytail is a fantasy series and Natsu' species is dragonslayer/ Demon hybrid in this fic that's slight AU. Though this might technically still be true for the overall series since he's an etherious demob/wizard capable of using both fire dragon slayer magic and of his curse power). (On previous accounts)**

**Nalu Love Fest 2018 prompts: Kiss/Makeup (kind of) Playful, Desperate, Unbearable, Estatic ,(Implied) and Teasing**

**Pairing:Nalu (Natsu x Lucy)**

**Rating: M for language, steamy and mature adult sexual content (all consensual) in these and future chapters. Reader Direction is advised.(You've been warned!)**

**Summary:** _One look, one smouldering hooded gaze, one word, one fiery kiss, one magnetizing touch was all he needed for her to completely unravel at his mercy alone, succumbing to the sinful temptation of her inhibitions, his love, his feral passion, his raw, insatiable desires, his "Tantric Flames". Originally an Submission (slight Au) for Nalulovefest 2017 (on previous accounts) in which Natsu gives his mate a tantric massage-after much persuasion- she won't soon forget when it turns into so much more. Also previously featured in Nalu lovefest 2018 (on current accounts) , as well as Nalu Fluff Week and Nalu lovefest 2017 (as stated) with first three chapters on my previous celestialgeekmage accounts ._

* * *

**Chapter 6: Despojado (Stripped)**

* * *

_**A/N: "What up world?" It's your girl millennial stargazer-not the incredible[ II Superwoman II (aka Lily Singh) ](https://www.youtube.com/user/IISuperwomanII)who I'd like to give a shoutout to for that amazing reference lol. Anyway, this times the newest installment of Tantric Flames—the Spanish-language title roughly translating to "Stripped" in English taken after the song of the same by Depeche Mode. No, I don't really have a good command of any other dialect (other than my native tongue)—but though the title would have a nice ring to it in another language. Anyway, without further ado here's the story-Enjoy!** _

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail which belongs to the one and only Hiro-sensei instead!** _

* * *

**Legend:**

_Italic: Song Lyrics/Quotes (or flashback dialogue)_

**Bold: First Person Thoughts**

_**Bolded Italics: Empathized Word(s)** _

**_Bolded Italics (Within and Outside Bracket) including for author's side notes also known as (A/N:) within brackets (though none for side-notes in this chapter )._ **

* * *

" _Let me see you stripped"._

[( **Depeche Mode: Stripped)**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LFjlU1BvGY4)

" _If I was naked in front of you right now, what would you do to me? "_

**(Sources Unknown)**

* * *

"Right away this Luce—let's get you set up."

Natsu was leading Lucy to the massage bed with a nonchalant arm flung loosely over her shoulder; completely laidback if the astral mage did say her though also with a touch of non-platonic intimacy that sent electric sparks through her nerves.

"Though don't take anything off, okay? "The fire wizard drawled, words laced with a sinful promise or good, old- fashioned debauchery. "I wanna be the one to slowly strip ya' naked out of that sexy little outfit of yours."

"Okay, fine by me" Lucy let out a coquettish little giggle, the direction of where their sensual exchange was all headed all very much to her liking at the same time Natsu slipped behind. The prospect of slowly being stripped layer by layer at the hands of a hot-blooded dragon always sent a tingly shiver of delight down the golden -haired beauty's spine ; no matter how many times her racy little fantasy materialized— just as it would now. A phantom sensation of Creamy, bare skin spilling through blazing fingertips from the roving hands of a man eager to explore every contour of his princesses' lithe form — God did it ever prove to be oh-so= tantalizing.

**Always been such a huge turn ever since I realized my growing attraction and non-platonic feelings for Natsu. Even more so after being officially being claimed by him and I mean like no one would believe...**

"Anything else I should know?"

Uh yeah... Do you need a second to take any more of that magic contraception potion at all?" He followed up with a most accommodating offer."Got a whole bunch of in the other room along with a few different special tonics to prevent any other potential risk— courtesy of Cana and Evergreen. Even took the ones for guys myself too as an extra precaution; we can never be too careful, right?"

"No, I'm good thanks," came Lucy's breezy reply, more than grateful to have a partner who was just as mutually invested in maintaining healthy, safe, relations of a sexual nature.

**It really means a lot that Natsu 's taking all the necessary precautions to protect us both from the inherent risks that come from being sexually active— can't help but be deeply touched by how much he cares.**

"Drank a sufficient enough amount of all those back at our place, so we should both be all set for the next little while. I appreciate you looking out for me though—means a lot!"

"Anytime Luce— I'll always do what's best for my girl."

"That's always great to hear. So about how stripping me down right now. Can't help but be kind of surprised that you're opting for a more leisurely place instead of just ripping or burning it all like you usually do. "

Natsu's robust hands were in the process of peeling Lucy's kimono off at a remarkably unhurried pace almost as if he had all the time in the world.

"Not that I'm complaining or don't greatly enjoy either."

"So ya' noticed, huh?" the fire wizard let out a low chuckle; to which the blonde couldn't help but be all too ware of the goosebumps forming on her skin in wake of the appealing, husky vibrations. "Not denyin' how eager I can be when all fired up— but no rush today. I'm honestly just happy to go with the flow right now."

"Works for me— I am too."

"Glad to hear it."

Digits were now unclasping the stellar mage's bra next before subsequent removal; leaving her completely bare from the waist up.

**There's just something so thrilling -being topless, almost completely exposed in front of him like this.**

Natsu had no doubt already seen his mate in various states of undress before-even more ever so since the two became an item- though she couldn't the prospect of being topless in front of him positively thrilling. So much so that her pulse spiked. Not to mention, how turned on she was by the fire wizard's breath catching in his throat at the sight of; manifesting itself an electrifying current thrumming under her skin.

"Beautiful," He praised, words thick with desire when running a finger down her spine which sent a tingly jolt rippling across her nerves; in time with the molten coil of desire pooling in her stomach."And it's all for me... seeing you stripped down like this— for my eyes and my eyes only."

"T-thanks, I'm glad you do," came Lucy's reply, swallowing the dry lump in her throat from Natsu's keen onyx- green eyes raking over the feminine contours of her form in sensual appreciation. Of course, she realized with a dry smirk. Any other not-so-fortunate lecher caught intentionally ogling her in the near -nude would find on the receiving end of a 'fire-Dragon-iron-fist' to the face by one irate dragonslayer  **who can't help but be extremely protective and territorial when it comes to what's his—' me**.  **Hardly relevant right now though... especially when he's practically ravishing me with those half-lidded emerald eyes of his.**

"Hey Natsu?

"Mhmm?"

Natsu's responsive hum was a husky timbre, flooding Lucy's veins with feel-good chemicals.

"My keys— they're still attached to my waist. Mind placing them on the small table for me? You know seeing how you wanted to be one to undress me yourself and all."

"Yeah, sure thing."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Fingers unclipped the compact, gate-keys carrying case— just for there to be a resounding clank of metal falling onto  hardwood.

"Crap — I accidentally dropped them," came Natsu's mildly sheepish reply." My bad-sorry about that!"

"all good—accidents happen" Lucy good-naturedly waved off his apology, not too fussed before stooping down to retrieve the keys; only to hear a hissed intake of breath when her hips accidentally brushed against what could only be Natsu's hardened arousal; all in all enough to send electric sparks up said female's spine from the friction of her fire demon's hips jumping into hers.

"Whoa," Lucy uttered, raising a quizzical brow in response to the tented ridge of his desire she was very much aware of pressing against her. "You okay there? What's happening exactly?"

"You mean other than the raging boner I have right now?" Came Natsu's strained reply that was clearly being forced out. Wasn't that difficult to notice how much mild sarcasm his words were dripping with though. "Just peachy. Why do ya' ask?"

"Well- geez…" The celestial mage quipped drily. " I dunno… maybe on account of said boner you just mentioned?

"Yeah well, you of all people would know what seeing you topless like this does to me" Natsu fired back without missing a beat. "Plus the thought of running my hands all over your bare skin ain't exactly helping much."

His admission was emboldenedly candid enough to piqued Lucy's somewhat licentious interest, sparking a devious idea-a very devious idea indeed. Next thing the hot-blooded pyro knew , his 'sexy little spitfire" was wriggling her hips ever so slightly against him pulling a low whine out of his throat that was music to her ears.

" _ **Shit Luce—you tryin' to torture me?**_ " He rasped, just barely biting back an unfettered groan when Lucy moved her hips again.

"Torture you"? Lucy lilted, all too angelic words belied by the corners of her lips lifting up into a artful smirk; all while managing to suppress a light giggle at Natsu's somewhat churlish "quit it" when she didn't desist .

 **Pretty endearing** …

"Never—how could you think such a horrible thing? Teasing and tempting you on the other hand..." Said woman opted to kick it up a notch by rubbing against the ridge of the dragon slayer's hardened desire as if to empathize her point; which in turn drew an almost carnal-albeit-enticing growl out of his throat whose hands were now gripping the curve of her waist as a means to steady her.

"Frisky, little minx, aren't ya Luce?" The deep rumble in Natsu's baritone shot another electrifying bolt of lightning down south."Careful—you should know what happens when you play with fire by tempting a dragon."

"Or should I say a dragon-demon sex God?" He tacked on of which Lucy could practically hear the wry grin in the gravelly undertone is his voice she'd grown to love. Salamander essentially fancied himself as such ever since that first searing night of passion—aka the claiming— when he was an awe-inspiring, powerful force of primal energy.

**So much so that I can't help but indulge him in his self-appointed title.**

**I mean not only does he have a sex drive that's higher than most—one so insatiable that can pretty much only be satisfied by me like all others mates of every dragon slayer, demon or hybrid I may add— . The hothead has some serious skill and mutual dedication to my pleasure and overall experience in bed. And just all the amazing feats he can pull off—my god. Like with his tongue, and mouth, and teeth and fingers along with the rest of his hands—practically magic in their own.**

**Well okay, he does actually have all this magic power to use pretty much how he sees fit along with superhuman strength and hypersensitive senses—what it being enhanced overall; which comes in handy when things get and heavy between for everyone involved. All right, maybe not for the other people with hypersensitive hearing—but definitely us too. Either way, dudes just much of a natural in the sheets as he is in combat. Not to mention, his cock—don't even get me started on that.**

**Besides him having the type so many guys would kill for, there's so much he can do especially when combined with the thrust power of his hi— and I'm going off on a tangent again. Stop it Lucy— focus on being in the moment instead of over fantasizing on his 'assets' and overall sexual prowess like a sex-hungry weirdo no matter how phenomenal it may all be...damn it!**

* * *

_**A/N: There you have it folks-chapter 6 of Tantric! A lot of you most likely picked up on Natsu and Lucy's conversation regarding safe sex being smoothly incorporated. Though I'd make a point of endorsing healthy, consensual, safe sexual relations and intimacy in this chapter again (like I do in my other fics, and relevant conversations related to sexuality) on account of it being one of those social affairs of major importance—as it should be to be and other folks. Anyway, the posting of chapter 7 will follow ASAP after the editing and formatting is complete. I also hope to start work on the upcoming revised and new chapters of The Draconic Demon (TDDW) within (alongside other current and future projects).** _

_**In the meantime, be sure to let me know what you think of the latest chapter of Tantric by leaving a review or comment. Oh and feel free to check out TTDW and my other works. Hit me up on tumblr and my other platforms too. (Corresponding links to Tantric along with the rest of my writing and platforms can be found above in this post, my bio and sidebar if on tumblr. Also on my author page if on fanfiction and/or A03). Many thanks to all my friends/mutuals -those who are fellow writers included- other followers and readers for their incredible show of support thus far! Words can't even begin to describe how grateful I am each time any one of you takes an interest, provides positive and/or constructive feedback or leaves a review expressing how much they enjoy my work! All right guys, that's all for now. Until next time—take care!** _


	7. What Belongs To A Fire Dragon

**Tantric Flames**

* * *

**Originally for Nalu Week/Fluff Week/Lovefest 2017 (on previous accounts)**

**Genres: Romance, Humor, New Adult Fanfiction**

**Nalu Lovefest 2017 Prompts: Lust, Stockings/Lingerie, Sweets (Implied) Dreams(Implied) Games and Roleplay (Kind of Implied in Form of Teasing )**

**Vera's March 2018 Prompt Challenge: **Fantasy/Creatures (which fits since Fairytail is a fantasy series and Natsu' species is a fire dragonslayer and   etherious Demon hybrid in this fic that's slightly AU. Though this might technically still be true for the overall series since he he is actually  one who’s  capable of using both fire dragon slayer and demonic power). (On previous accounts)****

**Nalu Love Fest 2018 prompts: Kiss/Makeup (kind of) Playful, Desperate, Unbearable, Estatic ,(Implied) and Teasing**

****Nalu Week 2019 Prompts: Treasure & Bare (Both Implied)** **

**Pairing:Nalu (Natsu x Lucy)**

**Rating: M for language, steamy and mature adult sexual content (all consensual) in these and future chapters. Reader Direction is advised.(You've been warned!)**

**Summary:** _One look, one smouldering hooded gaze, one word, one fiery kiss, one magnetizing touch was all he needed for her to completely unravel at his mercy alone, succumbing to the sinful temptation of her inhibitions, his love, his feral passion, his raw, insatiable desires, his "Tantric Flames". Originally an Submission (slight Au) for Nalulovefest 2017 (on previous accounts) in which Natsu gives his mate a tantric massage-after much persuasion- she won't soon forget when it turns into so much more. Also previously featured in Nalu lovefest 2018 (on current accounts) , as well as Nalu Week 2017, Nalu Fluff Week and Nalu lovefest 2017 (as stated) with first three chapters on my previous celestialgeekmage accounts ._

* * *

**Chapter 7: What Belongs To a Fire Dragon**

* * *

_**A/N: Hey everyone, here's chapter 7– enjoy! Oh and shoutout to  my lovely friend/mutual** @goddesofimortality **who created this amazing new Nalu covert art you see below the cut (if on  tumblr ) and as the new cover image on FF. Be sure to check out her blog!** _

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail which belongs to the one and only Hiro-sensei instead!** _

* * *

**Legend:**

_Italic: Song Lyrics/Quotes (or flashback dialogue)_

**Bold: First Person Thoughts**

_**Bolded Italics: Empathized Word(s)** _

**_Bolded Italics (Within and Outside Bracket) including for author's side notes also known as (A/N:) within brackets (though none for side-notes in this chapter )._ **

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

 

 

" _I'm going to teach you a lesson._

_I'm going to show you who you belong to"._

**(Rake: Wind Dragons Motorcyle Club Series # 4)**

" _I crave fiery passion._

_I don't need a person as a filler._

_I need a person who is the firecracker that makes me feel alive."_

**(Source Unknown)**

* * *

"So, can I count on you to stop to tryin' to teasing or tempting me again, Lucy?"

Natsu's expectant voice broke through Lucy's thoughts, directing her attention back to the present.

"Huh?"

"Are ya' gonna stop trying to tempting me again?"

"You know you're definitely right about being a dragon—demon sex God" Lucy deflected, the corner of her lips lifting a crafty smile. "Which makes me wanna do this. " Another wiggle of the hips for good measure pulling another growl from the dragonslayer; that set the sparks in the celestial mate's blood on fire; Robust hands had meanwhile dropped to her hips in favour of keeping her still.

"What did I say Luce?" Natsu warned, no doubt clueing in to the fact that said female wasn't ready to listen any time soon.  **Good.**

My god, did the lethal-but-oh-so- appealing edge of a threat his words were laced with shoot a thrill down her spine. "You're really pressin' your luck, y'know— being a tease, baiting me like that ."

"Oh? I am, I am I? Lucy challenged, with a come-hither kind of vibe . "Can a dragon not control himself even a little? Well that's just too damn bad." She let her hips rock back just enough to graze the dragon slayer's hardened arousal. How utterly intoxicated off the power of effect on him she was—namely the strained groan he let out.

"Hot damn, you really don't know when to quit, do ya? But to answer your question, no. Not when we're being provoked. " Natsu's hands were resting on Lucy's torso— no longer keeping her in place no longer; Which only served to send a rush of liquid heat down to her core. She was just about to brush up against the demon hybrid again; only to for her breath to hitch in her throat when bowing into the touch of his hands cupping her breast.

"Dragons are creatures of instinct—" the dragon slayer went on ,voice dropping into a growl that was enough for her feminine lips pulse with need. "You'll do well to remember that." The next thing Lucy realized stars were exploding in her vision from his supple hands giving her twins a rough-but –not too-painful- squeeze; resulting in a heady noise somewhere between a moan and gasp.

**Damn.. is he ever good with his hands.**

"…Plus our kind don't exactly have much in the way of self control— at least not when we're being lead to brawl."

The last particular bit of Natsu's statement really threw the celestial wizard for a loop.

" 'Brawl?!" She spat sounding incredulous, almost irate even with a vein ticking in her forehead . "Are you  _ **seriously**_ thinking about fighting right now?!"

 **Is that all that's running through his head right now?**   **I mean Really?! At a time like this?** Talk about nearly killing the mood with that pyromaniac's inopportune sense of timing! Honestly— if he bailed in the middle of their romantic date, just to pick a fight with someone, the celestial wizard swore she'd throw a fit — quite possibly even kick his ass to the proverbial dog house for the night ; more specifically a mattress in the stairwell of their shared flat, cottage or wherever the hell she didn't have to see his face for the next few days.

**Tactless, thick-headed ass.**

Lucy was honestly half-expecting Natsu to leave her and dry only to be more-than pleasantly surprised when his hand was cupping the back of her neck to press his forehead against hers ; the -raptorial spark of emerald fire in his Eyes enough to shoot a thrill down said female's spine.

"Not fighting," he rumbled, before capturing the celestial wizard's lips in a searing kiss; along with a little nip for measure that was more than enough for her head to spin .

It was then that it finally dawned on Lucy that Natsu was taking charge by essentially restaking his rightful claim on her— pretty much the embodiment of the dragon-demon hybrid that he was. Early on, the fire wizard established that she was a mutual equal in their respective, egalitarian relationship-as it had been from the start; though not without having any qualms about asserting his dominance as the alpha dragon in said relationship when such a relevant situation called for it. Not to mention in what was known as a multi-guild herd nest of dragon slayers by all of Fiore.

Lucy regularly noted that Natsu pretty much had a natural tendency to tap into "dominant-alpha-dragon-Demon mode" without so much as second thought whenever in heat. Not only was it a time marked by a boost in libido and temporary physical transformation resembling dragon force, but also amplified protective and territorial instincts; not to mention further enhancement of his already hypersensitive senses. Plus strength, speed, and endurance — all remarkable feats already especially the latter in terms of stamina during erotic couplings even when not in heat- much/m to the delight of the celestial wizard. Needless to say, she often experienced technical difficulties with any task not related to the naughty escapades—what with salamander's already raging sex drive and being absolutely insatiable and all.

_Such as that time he was waiting-not-so-patiently Lucy might add- to pounce on practically as soon as she was in the door after an outing with Cana. Minutes upon minutes of toe-curling flurry of scorching, wet kisses offset coupled with the singed fabric of clothing on the floor — well those not already torn to shreds with the bare hands of one feral, red-blooded hybrid. . Not that that Lucy minded yielding to his every whim of course— far from it. ;especially considering how exhilarating it was to completely surrender to a natural -born powerhouse who was just as mutually invested in her pleasure and overall experience as his own whether during tender couplings or wild romps-those of the more kinky variety. Not to mention downright impossible to resist when he seemed dead set in bringing them both to their earth-shattering peak._

**I can't even count the number of the mind-blowing orgasms he's bombarded me with or the ones he received from me. Dude's a dragon in the sheets—or I should say a demon-dragon. Either way, god damn. That thought alone was enough to a send a white-hot flash of heat down to the summoner's core from the scintillating, evoked images flooding her mind.**

_Blistering kisses, lovebites all over creamy skin courtesy of Natsu, blue-lacquered nails scoring a trail down the small of his back; in time with the powerful thrust of hips pistoning into her that some how always managed to strike the g-spot hard and true. Harsh Pants, breathy sighs of bliss , strained grunts; High, garbled shrieks of a particular fire wizard's name along with complimentary, ecstatic praises of "Oh my God!" "Yes, right there!" "Hell yeah" and "that's my girl" between slick noises filling the couple's apartment; just cause enough for any passerby unfortunate enough to over hear bolt like a bat straight out of hell" as some would say._

" _Dear god—my ears", "have those two have no sense or shame or common decency ?!", "well I never! "Oi— at least close the windows you damn perverts!" Just a few of several noise complaints from various residents._

_Even the ill-tempered old land lady—aka the "violet-haired she-beast' — was sent packing with her non-existent tail between her legs by hollers of " Get lost you cranky old hag— we're busy" from an irate Natsu who didn't take all that kindly to intruders. Money for rent apparently be damned apparently when there was all this sinful debauchery to be had._

"  _Natsu, don't be.-My God- does that feel good- a dick!_

_Are you freaking -fuck- kiddin' me Luce?" She's ...the .:one disturbing.. us right now when we're in the middle of something important. And over a really tribal issue like l as rent money too! Okay, not usually the case— but it is right now!_

" _All right. assuming... you.. mean... 'this'. as... said.. important thing... here?"_

" _Yep, and last time... I checked you..were ... loving every ...minute of being fuckin' and ravished..by… me.. as much I am-. Besides, we already paid this month's rent in full."_

" _I know... we ...did.. and can definitely ...tell ...which is much ...appreciated. I'm honestly glad we're ...both ...enjoying... ourselves like ...always—believe me. But maybe ... ...hasn't seen that cheque yet. Maybe one of us just forgot to deliver it ?_

" _No... that's... not ... it... made... sure to slip ... cheque ...in the drop box.. myself ... a few ...days ago.._

" _Still, one of us ...should go check... I... could... quickly... run over .._

" _And let it get in the way of our good time? No can do , sweetheart. I ain't going anywhere or letting you ... fuss ... over it—not when we're ...both ..enjoying.. ourselves ..._

" _It won't..._

" _Nah...uh ..uh.. uh... weirdo . What...did.. I say about fussing over the rent?"_

_But—"_

" _Shhh... no more worryin''... Luce. though if it makes you ... any feel better,... I'll ask...Happy or one our...friends to give the hag... a shout.. about the cheque... next time... they pop by with food and other supplies... . Sound good?"_

" _I guess—if you're sure that'll work."_

" _Positive...Now… why… don't you… us ..both… a.. favour and relax ? Let go and completely surrender...yourself to me? I'll take good care of ya-promise.."_

" _Kay..."_

" _That's ...my ..good ..girl!"_

_Imperious calls and breathy responses along the lines of "Who's the most powerful dragonslayer in Fiore? "You!", "Demon?" "You!" "Hybrid?" "You!" " Who's your protector that'll always do whatever it takes to keep you safe?" "You!" "Who'll burn any bastard that ever tries to lay a hand on you to a crisp ?" , "You!", "and who will they have to answer to if they ever make my mate and queen cry?!" "You!" ,_

" _Who loves ya' more than anything else in this world?" "You"! "Who do you belong to?" "You—Oh My God !" punctuate by a well-timed hard-hitting snap of Natsu's hips — enough for stars to explode in the vision of the woman beneath him._

_White light flooding   Lucy’s vision,  the  mind-blowing sensation of said wizard’s feminine walls contracting around Natsu when the impending wave crest of an earthshattering climax washing over her in time with his. The downright ferocious roar of tremendous satisfaction that he let loose to the heavens as a result. All in all, enough to send a liquid jolt sparking along the thighs straight to her center. Not to mention how wonderful the hours of intimate pillow talk, languid kisses, those of a more lingering over. adoring caresses between the marathon sessions spent in the arms of a dominant-yet also extra-affectionate hybrid. How attentive he during that time, even going as so far to see to his Queen being well cared for._

**Natsu really does go above and beyond — especially during those particular times of the year. basically treats me like a princess- even though I never ask . He's always making sure that I stay well hydrated, enough to eat and plenty of rest to recuperate— when we/re not otherwise preoccupied of course.**

**Man, do I love all the TLC—holy shit.**  A light peck on Lucy's waiting, kiss -swollen lips with another well-timed nip that was - enough for her heart to be set aflutter.

**My God can that guy really kiss.**

Still high off a euphoric cloud nine of the kiss, Lucy's knees would've buckled; if not for Natsu's steady hands on her waist.

"Don't worry— I got ya Luce Though we'll definitely need a towel to clean you up then, yeah?" He purred, words dripping with so much sin it wasn't fair; which was in reference to the moisture running down her thighs; that she couldn't help but practically rub together to relive the pulsating ache; As if her cheeks weren't turning rosy wasn't already enough—  **thank you very much .**

"That's right sweetheart, I can smell it again—- you're really wet right now, aren't ya? Practically rolling off you in waves— fucking delicious. Such a naughty girl —but you're mine. My naughty girl—so sexy and sweet."

 

Damn did the dragonslayer really have a knack manly for 'dirty talk.'  **To hell with being proper when you're him apparently—especially during our more x-rated moments. Not that I'm complaining. Basically complete putty in his hands when he's like this.**

"Lucy..." Natsu crooned, drawing out the syllables of Lucy's name in that irresistible- **he's-gonna-be-the-death-of-me way** of his. "You haven't said a word since the kiss. Gonna talk or what?"

"Yeah, just trying to process" came said female's wizard response, swallowing the sizeable , dry lump in her throat. "How do you always manage to do this to me?"

"It's a gift." The dazzling flash of canines in the fire wizard's answering grin was set her heart to a colossal flutter ."

"You don't say."

"Anyway, got a treat for ya."

"Yeah, what's that?"

"Got this really nifty two-in one conditioner on hand."

"Sounds tempting—tell me more about it."

"Well it's got that nice fruity scent I know you love and to top it off is supposed to do wonders for your hair. "Natsu's warm breath ghosted along the nape of her neck like a lingering caress. "According to what Cana said. Anyway, should be perfect for our soak together. You remember how it was during the last time, don't ya?"

His words sent a light shock down Lucy's spine not only from the contact, but also the textured memory of his deft  fingers scrubbing along her  scalp .

"How nice my fingers felt running through your hair."

"I-I do." She stammered, voice not entirely steady from falling prey to Natsu's devilish charm. Not to mention how the celestial mage reveled in those times together. Soaks for two always proved to be a sensual affair for the couple whether it was in the guilds large onsen or tub at their flat.

", and how know just where to touch , where to kiss. Let's not forget that." Said dragon slayer clearly seemed compelled to empathize his point further by blowing a jet of hot air on Lucy's skin. No doubt relishing in how he was the sole culprit for that rush of feel- good chemicals pumping in her bloodstream with that cheeky, with those irresistible, shit-eating grin of his; which she sensed rather than saw—-  **Damn it all to hell.**

Still, it wasn't  like the blonde was one to object to all the tantalizing attention Natsu would often lavish on her; _levels of ecstasy shooting through the roof from lips peppering a flurry of open-mouthed kisses on anywhere that could be reached_

"And what about that other special little spot on huh?," was what the hot-blooded demon hybrid had to say in a purr; words dripping with so much sin Lucy couldn't help but nearly swoon in his arms . Not to mention yet another electrifying bolt shot down to her centre.. "You know the permanent mark by hollow of your neck from when I finally claimed you as my mate, my queen for all eternity? How it's specially* sensitive to my touch and my touch alone?"

"Y-yeah," Said blonde lifted a brow at his question in spite of trying her damnedest not to let herself be sidetracked by his ministrations.

**Why is he telling me all this?**

" I remember you and Gajeel giving Levy and me a pretty good low-down of the all logistics. Even got a copy of that book from Porlyusica

. 'Dragons, Dragon slayers , Demons , hybrids and their soul mates: A Comprehensive Guide to Mating Rituals'. I think— pretty informative."

**And what an invaluable guide it's describing the nature of the mating bond and rituals it's been . Especially the whole bit on the mark and how the nerve endings are extra susceptible to his and his touch alone? Well that's definitely true . Not to mention everything else... like his lips, his... tongue... his fingers... feels like fire everytime. God... makes me so wet just thinking about it...**

* * *

_**A/N: That was chapter 7– hope you all enjoyed! By the way, I don't think Lucy's landlord ever has been known by any other official names in the anime/manga other than "the landlady" and a few other fitting alias lol . Hence why I assigned her a Japanese surname based on research. Well that along with an unflattering nicknames based on a vexed, horny Natsu mood who didn't take too kindly to him and Lucy being disturbed in the midst of mind-blowing sex lol. Anyways, don't forget to let me know what you think, like, reblog and share! Oh and be sure tuned for the next chapter. Feel free check out the rest of my writing as well! (Corresponding links are above, in the navigation bar and bio if reading this on tumblr. See other writing platforms for links as well! ) All right, that's it for now! Until next time— take care!** _

**Author's Note:**

> On to Chapter 2!


End file.
